


Temporarily Blind

by Shadow_Shadowsong



Series: Zero I'm Sorry [2]
Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 32,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Shadowsong/pseuds/Shadow_Shadowsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel for Zero I'm Sorry. Zero's blind and he has to cope in a world where he's not wanted by anyone but Kaname and his inner circle. So what will happen while Kaname has poor Zero with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kaname where are you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel for Zero I'm sorry. I am glad that people loved the first story. This story will be parts of the three months that Zero was blind. I am rating it M just in case. I'm making this an M but I must warn you I don't think I good at the M thing, but I will try because I was asked by someone to have a more perverse Kaname.I owe a huge thanks to uchihasasukekun07, for being my beta. So Thank you.

**-About a week after the accident-**

As consciousness returned to me, I opened my eyes. The darkness was unimpressive, but I could feel the dying warmth of the sun on my skin which meant that the sun was setting. Slowly sitting up, I felt next to me. Kaname wasn't there, but I had gone to sleep with him there. Reaching out, I slid closer to the edge of the bed. After finding it, I slid off of my bed, my feet hitting the cold wood floor. I had a good map of my room by now. So I headed towards my bathroom.

'God I hate this.' I thought as my shoulder hit the door jam. Rubbing my shoulder I closed the door. I could only imagine how bruised my body was from the constant knocks it was receiving. Feeling around I came across the shower. Sliding my hand along the cold tiled wall, I found the knobs.

Turning them on, I listened as the water crashed against the tiled floor. I slowly slid my shirt off and then my pants and underwear. Carefully sliding into the shower, I gave a small shiver as my arms slid against cool tile. The mildly hot water had heated the floor, so my feet stayed warm. The water cascaded around my body, as I let the warmth penetrate me. I could tell, not that I was more awake that I was a little sore. Turning so I was facing the water. Reaching for the wall, letting out a frustrated sigh as I failed to locate the stupid hot water knob. Finally finding it I cranked it all the way on, hoping that the hot water would help ease the subtle ache in my muscles. Tipping my head under the hot stream, my hair clung to my head. The water ran in trickles down my back. I'm reminded of a long finger, trailing down my back. Blinking I force my thoughts back to the present. A blush decorated my cheeks and it had nothing to do with the heat of the shower. Slowing my breathing I lifted my head out of the stream and turned around.

"Zero." Kaname called.

I didn't respond, because I figured that he was really just letting me know he was there.

"Zero!" he called with a little more urgency.

"What Kaname?" I called.

"Oh there you are." Kaname whispered from next to the shower curtain.

"Like you couldn't hear the shower going." I answered slightly annoyed.

"That's not the point." he said.

"What do you want?" I asked, "I am trying to take a shower."

"I was just wondering if you were ok?" he said and I could sense his core temperature rising.

"The answer is, I'm fine," I replied curtly, "And I would like you to let me finish my shower. Alone. Please."

"Why? Why would you want to be alone?" he asked quietly.

"Because I would like to see the outside of my bathroom today and if I don't ask you to leave now, that's all that will get done today," I said, hiding behind the shower curtain.

"Ok, I'll let you have your shower." he said and I could feel his aura leaving. After a few minutes, I went back to washing up.

Stepping out of the shower, I dried myself off and wrapped a towel around my waist. I slowly walked towards my room. After successfully navigating the door jam this time, I grabbed the towel that I had around my neck and started to dry my hair off.

"Zero-san, Kaname wanted me to let you know that there were clothes for you on your bed." Siren said from the doorway.

"Thank you, Siren," I replied.

Slowly walking towards my bed, I found the clothes that he had undoubtedly pulled out for me. Slowly, drying the rest of me off I walked over to the door. After a second of looking around I located it, I closed the door. I walked back over to the bed. I found underwear, a undershirt, slakes, a oxford shirt and a jacket. Slipping into the underwear and under shirt was the easy part. Hell even putting on the pants was kind of easy. Putting my arms through the sleeves of the shirt, was easy too. Then as I was buttoning it up, I reached a problem, the top buttons didn't seem right. So I unbuttoned it and tried again. By the time that Kaname came in I was on my fifth try.

"Need some help?"

"No, I'll get it," I said reaching the top of the shirt again. It still didn't feel right.

"Kaname, does this look right?" I asked, growing increasingly frustrated.

He came over ran his hands over it, "Yeah, it is made so that the top isn't buttoned."

"Thanks, you could have given me a normal shirt." I said, turning away from him. I could sense that he was upset with my comment, and I felt bad but after a week of been so dependent on him I wanted some of my independence back.

"I know, but this one looks so nice on you," he said. his hands ran around my waist, as he tucked my shirt in. I smiled. He always knew how to break down the darkness that threaten to overcome me in my solitude of darkness.

"Thank you." I said softly stopping his hands for a moment, so he would look at me.

I wrapped my hands around his waist and leaned in to kiss him. He had seemed upset, but as my lips met his, he smiled. After a minute, I could feel his tongue asking for permission to enter. It was so dear to me that even after everything we had been through, he still asked. Slowly opening my lips I allowed his tongue to enter my mouth. Our tongues met and we battled for dominance of the kiss, but I wasn't really trying. Then I stepped away with a smile, he tried to follow, but I put my hand up. My fingertips gracing his soft lips. Reaching down, I grabbed my jacket. Giving him a little smile I held it out to him. He walked around behind me. He slipped it up my arms and I shrugged into my jacket. His hand trailed along my waist as he walked around to the front of me. His hands were at my waist and he finished tucking in my shirt and fixed my jacket. I felt like a useless baby, as he finished up. The darkness ebbing at the edges of my mind, I shifted it off trying to focus on positive things or thing, Kaname.

A knock on the door, and we both turned.

"The car is ready Kaname-San," Siren said.

"Thank you Siren, we'll be down in a minute," Kaname said.

As she left, he placed his arm around my waist and led me out of the room. Letting me go though the door first and he lead the way to the car.

**-A couple of hours later-**

'Crash'

"Son of a,"

"Zero are you ok?" Kaname asked grabbing my arm and helping me up.

"Just please tell me that what hit the floor, was not A) Irreplaceable, B) horrendously expensive, or C) Someone else's!?" I begged.

"It was not someone else's." Kaname replied, monotone, so I couldn't tell if he was angry or not.

"Nothing else you can tell me?" I asked, my face falling.

"It doesn't matter Zero, I'm still happy you're alive." he said gently.

His arms wrapped around my waist and my back was pulled against his chest. I heard a click and I knew that he had locked the door. His lips moved to my neck and he kissed and nipped at my neck. I tilted my head to the side as I felt his fangs brush against my skin. I shivered as his fangs sank into my flesh, his hands lifted my shirt a little and he ran one hand along my chest and the other went for my waistband.

"Kaname, we're at your workplace. There is glass or something on the floor and you have a meeting in about an hour." I said trying to ground myself and get a hand on the situation before Kaname went too far.

"So?" he answered huskily.

"God, Kaname! Please, can we wait until later?" I said in a low voice that I knew would get him to listen.

"Fine, but later you're mine." he said nuzzling into my neck.

"After we get home. The office is too open for me to feel comfortable about it." I said stepping away from him, trying to keep my wits about me.

I turned to face him and his hands tucked my shirt in and I could feel a wet cloth cleaning my neck off. He gave me a quick kiss before he vanished from my senses. Walking forward I reached for Kaname's chair. Turning the chair around I sat down in his seat.

"Kaname-Sama, May I please speak with you?" A voice called.

I turned in the chair so that I was facing the door.

"You're not Kaname. Where is he?" the voice asked. From how he was reading in my hunter senses I could tell that he was a noble, but I also didn't recognize the voice.

"Hey I'm speaking to you!" the voice rudely spoke up again.

"I know, but I really couldn't tell you. He left a few minutes ago and hasn't come back yet." I said defiantly, something about him was overly annoying.

"Don't speak to me like that!" he snarled crossing the room and grabbing my shirt.

"I wouldn't do that." said a voice that I recognized.

"Takuma, how have you been?" I asked like the noble holding me wasn't worth my attention.

"Don't ignore me!" he snapped.

I was released and the chair was scooted backwards.

"I must tell you that Kaname would be most upset with you if he found out you were touching people in his syndeo* like that." Takuma spoke matter-of-factly.

"Like what?" Kaname asked walking in.

"Kaname you have a visitor." I said, getting out of the chair.

"Takuma, while Kaname deals with the other noble could you help me?" I inquired lightly, already knowing the answer.

"Of course Zero, What do you need?" he asked, taking my arm and leading me out of the room.

Once we were kind of alone I leaned closer and whispered into his ear,

"Where is the bathroom?" {Deep down I was mortified at my own uselessness for the most basic of things.}

"Right this way," he said, I could tell he was smiling, "Nice man."

"Who?" I asked, distracted as to not trip over my own feet.

"That noble, he was nice wasn't he?"

"Oh, yes he was." I replied just as sarcastically.

"I wish you could have seen his face when he saw how I treated you, god it was priceless and Kaname looked ready to kill." Takuma laughed to himself.

"Now I wish I was there to find out what will happen to him."

"You probably don't want to know." Takuma answered, half-seriously.

"You're probably right."

"Here we are." he said and I could hear a door open.

"Thank you Takuma, I hate to ask but will you wait?" knowing my own limits.

"Of course, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. Kaname would like you back in one piece."

"I'd like me in one piece as well."

"Well there's that too." he said with a little chuckle.

I walked into the room and reached out. I felt the cold stone wall. Following it around to a stall, I entered and shut the door. Finishing up, I walked back out the door. Takuma was waiting for me and he lead me back to Kaname's office.

"Takuma, was he too much trouble?" Kaname asked.

"No Kaname-san, he wasn't any trouble." Takuma said with a smile.

"Good, did you need something?"

"Not really, I was just going to let you know that the partners were ready when you were."

"Thank you Takuma." he said, he must have moved closer because his hand closed around my free one and he turned me.

"God, what are we going to do with you?" he asked me and I sensed that Takuma had just left.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"You're all over the place." he said.

His hands started tugging at my clothes. After a few minutes he stopped and his hands moved up to my shoulders. Sliding my hands around I didn't feel anything to be worried about so I just looked towards him, hoping my face did not show my feelings of inner uselessness.

"What did you do?"

"I fixed your clothes, so they were a little bit neater."

"Ok, meeting, you need to leave." I pointed out, trying to move the situation along. I could feel the start of a lump of emotion growing in my throat. I swallowed hard, in a bid to dislodge it.

"I know." he said and took my arm.

He lead me out of the office and to an elevator. The door clicked open and I was pulled inside.

 


	2. Kaname Stop

-Kaname's POV-

I pulled Zero into the elevator and I pressed the button for the ground floor. Zero was pressed between me and the back of the elevator. I knew that there wasn't any security cameras in this elevator because it was my special elevator. Zero was looking towards me and he didn't look too happy.

"Kaname, what did I say?" he asked looking a little pissed.

"You have said a lot today." I replied quickly.

"You know what I meant."

"So?" I said, looking him in the eyes.

"Kaname, would you..." he started, but I pressed my lips against his.

My hands slid under his coat and I ran them over his chest. His hands came up and he wrapped them around my neck, then he slid them down to my chest. Moving my hands around to his back. Pulling him closer to me, I ran my tongue across his lips and slid it into his mouth. After a few seconds I separated our lips, one of his hands came up and rested on my cheek. He smiled and his hand moved from my cheek, his hand came back with such force that I was left facing the left side of the elevator, my cheek stinging where his hand had slapped me. Turning my head back to Zero. I was surprised, normally he couldn't take me by surprise. He looked very angry. Giving a little smile I backed up and gave him some room.

"Kaname, I asked you to wait until we got home." he said coldly. His face seemed to drop and I became worried. He never looked like that, not when he was yelling at me anyway.

"Zero, I know, I'm sorry." I tried to apologize.

"I know Kaname," he said with a sly smile, "You just cannot seem to help yourself sometimes."

"Zero," I said starting to complain, "Ok, fine you're right." I said with a pout that only Zero would ever be allowed to see. I turned towards the doors of the elevator. A second later, Zero's arms wrapped around me.

"Oh, don't be like that, I may be blind, but I know you're pouting." he said giving my neck a kiss. Then he pulled back and the doors opened.

We walked out of the elevator and across the floor, to the meeting rooms. I had a chair brought in for Zero and sat him behind me. Siren was there, she was actually my bodyguard today, but we were still saying that Zero was my bodyguard. He sat down and settled in for the meeting.

"Kuran-sama," one of the nobles said, as they filed in. "Why'd you bring him? He's useless right now." he said. The acid in his tone was enough to make my skin want to crawl. I could also tell that it had upset Zero, deeply. My eyes narrowed.

"Useless really?" I asked. My tone was flat, no emotion got past me. The young man turned and saw my expression and I swear he almost peed his pants.

"So you think that you could handle my life better than I can?" I continued.

"N...No, Kuran-sama." he stammered, looking down.

"Oh, so you think you would be able to do anything better than me. Or that you know what someone can and cannot do better than me?" I asked letting a little anger show.

"No, Kuran-sama." he replied.

"Well then what did you say anything for? I have him here because I wanted to bring him. Is that a problem for you? Would you like him to leave? I said he could come isn't that good enough for you?"

"Yes, Kuran-sama," he said.

"Yes, to which part?" I asked, my aura flaring. I could see all of the nobles reacting in the room. They were all scared and I was pissed.

"Yes, it is good enough for me. No I don't mind him being here." he answered.

"Good." I plainly and my aura evened out. I watched as the nobles relaxed.

The meeting commenced and I sat for the duration. The only reason I was there was because it was a meeting for the company. But I wasn't really needed to be at this meeting, seeing as all findings would be brought to me later anyway. Four hours later and one huge headache the meeting was done. Standing, I helped Zero up and lead the way out of the room. Walking towards the door, I stopped and waited for Zero. Slightly turning I saw that he was right behind me. Opening the door, I let us both out. We walked to the car, Siren appeared and opened the door for us. I watched as Zero slid in and then I followed him. Siren closed the door behind me. In another moment, we were moving along the road.

"Kaname, where are we going?" Zero asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to sound innocent.

"We are heading the wrong way to be heading home." he said.

"Maybe we're just taking a different way." I countered trying to be evasive.

"Kaname, how well do I know you?" he asked, smiling. "You never do things differently."

"I can mix things up sometimes."

"Yeah, with a year of planning!"

"Zero, I'm hurt." I said.

"No you're not." he answered turning towards me again. He placed one hand on my cheek. His gaze was so loving.

Rubbing my cheek, he moved a little closer. He slid across the seat, so that he was next to me. He ran his hand down to my neck, and started to message my bite spot. My eyes slid closed and I melted into his touch.

"Come on Kaname, you can tell me." he whispered into my ear.

My eyes snapped opened and I slid out of his touch. As soon as I was free I missed it, but to keep the secret I couldn't allow him to coheres me into telling him.

"No, Zero, let it be a surprise." I said.

"Why, can't you just tell me?

"Yes, I could, but don't want to spoil the surprise." I said moving away from Zero and sitting across from him. Zero started to look around, I knew that he couldn't see, but I also knew that he wasn't an idiot. He reached across the area between us and placed his hand on my knee. A smile racing his face.

"Kaname, are you taking me out on a date?" he asked me.

"Zero, stop trying to guess." I whined, with a smile. Only Zero would ever get to hear me talk like that.

"But, I'm right?"

"Maybe."

"Oh, even if you say yes, I wouldn't know where we were going." he said, looking at me.

"Fine, I'm taking you out on a date, are you happy?"

"Yes, I am because not many people can get you to go against your original plans." he said with a smile. Then he moved to the edge of his seat.

"I think that it's sweet," he said leaning closer. "Come back over here." he said patting the seat next to him.

I moved to sit next to him and he turned to face me. He gave a small smile and he snuggled up to my side, laying his head on my shoulder and wrapping his arms around my left arm. The slight pressure was comfortable and familiar. I could feel his cheek, against my shoulder. I could remember what he was wearing on our first date.

It had been completely sinful. Zero had been wearing a dark charcoal suit and a crisp white dress shirt. The dress shirt had a collar that nicely framed Zero's neck, but it wasn't one that was made to be closed. The neck was made to fall casually open about to where about the second button on a dress shirt would normally be. It left the hunter's neck on display and left some of the creamy skin over his collarbones visible as well. It had taken everything I had not to jump him. I had needed a moment to recover, so I wouldn't be as likely to randomly jump him. He pretended to busy himself, while I recovered myself. I was grateful, but mad that I needed to collect myself. He then walked over and I watched as he fitted my cufflinks into my cuffs. As he was bent to his self-appointed task, I could see his neck, it was reveled and so appealing.

"Kaname, are you ok?" Zero asked breaking me out of my reminiscent thoughts.

"Yeah, I am." I replied with a smile.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked, "It must have been good."

"Why would you say that?"

"Your core temperature was rising."

"Oh," I answered with a sheepish grin, "I was thinking about what you were wearing on the night of our first date."

"Still turns you on?" he asked smirking.

"You'll always turn me on Zero." I softly whispered kissing him on the head.

The next few minutes before we stopped at the restaurant, were spent in silence. Just enjoying each others company. Then Seiren pulled up to Butagumi, she was out and opened the door for us. I stepped out and Zero followed. Putting my arm around his shoulder I lead him up to the door. We walked in and there was a lady behind the counter. She looked up and I recognized her. She was the one who helped us last time.

"How are you two tonight?" she asked.

"Kaname, did you bring me back to Butagumi?" Zero asked, looking towards me.

"Yes, Zero, I brought us back to Butagumi. How did you know?"

"I recognized her voice." he said.

"Do I know you two?" she asked.

"Not really, you were here last time we were." I said. I looked over at Zero.

"OK, your reservation?" she asked.

"Kuran." I answered turning back to her.

She smiled and asked us to follow her to our table. Placing my hand around Zero's waist, we navigated through the tables. Finally reaching our table I pulled the chair out for Zero and then I sat myself. The hostess left and I watched Zero. He seemed at ease this time and I was really glad that he was doing better with the open affection that I'm liable to show. He picked up a menu and waved at me.

"Hey Kaname?"

"Yes Zero?"

"What's on the menu?" he asked.

I blushed, 'Of course he would need help. I should have thought about that and taken him somewhere else.'

"I'm sorry." I said getting up and moving to his side.

"For what?"

"I should have taken you somewhere that you wouldn't need my help," I answered feeling very stupid. "I wanted to take you out so you could forget about your problems for a while."

"Kaname, it's not a problem, this is more romantic." he whispered in my ear with a smile.

"I know, but it's not really practical." I said.

"Kaname, when are you ever practical?" he asked smiling. "You do things your way." he said with a little laugh.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you think that I didn't care, if you want we can go somewhere else?"

"I don't mind, I kind of like being surprised." he said, with a little smile, "Well, sometimes," he added and his smile grew and he gave a little laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Do you like the idea of giving me some surprises?"

"No." I said.

He didn't say anything, "Well I guess I'll just have what you have."

"Ok." and when the waiter came over I placed both of our orders.

I watched Zero as we waited. He was fidgeting a lot. Looking around I didn't notice anyone who should be making him nervous. He was trying to hide it but something was bothering him.

"Zero, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said rather shortly.

I could tell he was lying, but I let it drop. The meal came and the show started. Throughout the show I checked on Zero, to see if he was enjoying himself. He never seemed upset, but his posture was a little more tense than I would have normal liked. So over the next two hours and three courses I kept my eyes on him. When the show finished, we clapped and then we waited for most of the crowd to leave before we left. As we walked out the front door, Zero was smiling.

"Did you like it Zero?" I asked.

"Yes, I really liked it Kaname." he said leaning into me.

"Then why were you so fidgety. at dinner?" I asked my voice low, hoping he wasn't upset.

"I don't know, something just feels off." he said and a smile crawled onto his face. "Did you think that I was upset with our date?" he asked, with an annoyingly seductive grin.

"I didn't know what you were upset about." I said, lowering my head.

"I loved our date," he whispered, seductively into my ear, "And I cannot wait until we get home."

"I'm glad you liked the date," I said and we fell into a companionable silence.

As we walked towards the car I sensed a couple of people walking closer to us. I could see our car and Siren inside. I could tell that the people following us were humans. Zero tensed and I figured that he sensed them too. A gun was pressed into my back and I stopped moving. Looking at Siren, I gave her a push with my mind. I watched as her head swiveled towards us.

"Turn around."

So Zero and I turned around. The men were wearing masks. One of the men looked at Zero.

"Hey, this one is blind."

"Leave us alone." I said cooly.

"Kaname don't do anything stupid." Zero warned.

"Yeah, Kaname, don't do anything stupid." the one with the gun said grabbing Zero and placing the gun under his chin.

"Kaname." Zero said.

"Let him go." My voice was steady but my eyes were alight with rage.

"Or what?" The man challenged Kaname.

"Let him go." I repeated, with more authority in my voice.

"Give us your money." The man demanded.

"You're making a big mistake." I warned, watching as Siren appeared behind the two assailants.

"You're the one making the mistake," the man said, he turned a little and hit Zero in the face.

Seiren walked up to the guy with the gun and smashed her hand upside his neck. He collapsed and his partner's mouth hung open. I grabbed Zero and pulled him to me, while Seiren punched the other guy in the head. I looked at Zero and saw that his lip was split. The second man went down and Seiren lead us to the car. Once we were in the car Siren called the police. She gave them all of the data and then she got into the car and we left. The roads passed by as Siren drove us towards the villa. I looked towards Zero and he was just sitting there, nursing his split lip. I leaned over and grabbed one of his hands. He looked up at me. I leaned in and ran my tongue over his lips, the blood that covered them tasted bitter. It was so unlike Zero. Pressing our lips together, I ran my tongue along the inside of his mouth. Getting the sweet taste that was Zero. Pulling back a little, I smiled. Zero had a mildly blank look and so I leaned in again and proceeded to ravish his mouth, while we road back to our villa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review. If you like the story let me know. I am open to ideas for things that can happen, so most reasonable ideas will be taken into consideration. And I hope that you will review so I know you all like my story. See you all soon.


	3. Good night Kaname

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chapter 3, Yay! I hope you're all enjoying. I am glad that you all liked the other story. At least I think that you liked it. I have been told that I did okay at the M thing, so I may make a few more of them in here. Let me know what you all think, you want more M then review and let me know. I have three months to work with here, so any suggestions on little things that they could do would also be helpful. I do have a general idea where I am going, but what will be happening in between is a little sketchy, so any ideas of cute little things that Kaname can do for Zero, or that Zero can do for Kaname. Anyway I hope that you like the story and if you don't let me know what I can do to either make it better, or easier to follow.

-Zero's POV-

As the car slowed down, I figured that we were nearing the villa. However I was a little too busy with a Kaname to care where we were. His silky lips were closed over mine and his tongue was once again asking for permission to enter my mouth. Once again I refused and he pulled away. Reaching up I felt his face and I smiled as I felt the frown. Tilting my head down, I smiled again as his expression changed to puzzled. The soft leather of the seat was warm against my back and I really didn't want to start anything in here, he could at least wait until we got into a room. Preferably one with a bed, however knowing him that might be a stretch.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his concern evident in his voice.

"Could you wait until we are in a room and not on leather seats?" I asked smiling as he moved me off of his lap.

"Fine." he said, in a tone that said he really didn't want to. I wished that I could see his face, because it was so adorable when he pouted. Not that he would ever admit that he was pouting.

"And could that room have a bed?" I asked, my hand reaching towards him, sliding across the seat.

"Maybe, but I wont make any promises." he said taking my hand. I smiled as I leaned towards him. Reaching out with my other hand, I found his smooth cheek. Moving my lips to my hand, I slid my hand out of the way and gave him a kiss.

"That's all I ask for." I said pulling away and laying my head on his shoulder just before the car stopped.

A moment after the car stopped the door opened and Kaname slid out and then his hands slid around me. Blushing he pulled me out of the car, my cheeks were so warm I knew that they would be really red.

'But this was a side of Kaname that only I and maybe a few other would ever get to see. We were the only ones who would ever get to see the real Kaname, not the cold prince of the vampires. He'd never admit it, but he trusted his inner circle. He trusted them almost as much as he trusted me. And I knew that I would be the first one there if they ever hurt him, but they would have said the same thing about me not to long ago. Actually they would still probably say it, but the only one I am really worried about is Seiren. Why? Because she knows where I sleep.'

After I finished up that thought, I realized that I was being lead into the house. Ducking my head, I blushed as I realized that I had spaced out and now I didn't know where I was.

"There's a step here Zero." Kaname said.

I turned my head towards the sound and my foot hit the step and like the klutz I was at the moment, I went down.

-Kaname's POV-

*Crash*

"Shit! Zero are you ok!?" I called as he fell out of my grasp and crashed to the ground. Kneeling down, I placed my head onto his chest when he didn't say anything. Hearing a heart beat and steady breathing, I looked at his face again.

"Kaname?"

"Yes Zero, what is it?"

"Can we please pretend that I didn't just do that?" he asked. I watched him lay there as he asked me and my heart broke because this Zero was so fragile and he looked like he was ready to break. I didn't know what would happen if he did, so I did the only thing I could think of.

"What do you mean? Nothing happened." I lied as I helped him up. He looked down and I hoped I had said the right thing.

"Thank you." he whispered. It had been so quite, that even I barely caught it.

Wrapping my arms around Zero I pulled him into a hug. His head fell onto my shoulder. Tears stung at the corners of my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. Zero needed me to be strong right now. Moving my hands to his waist, I led us both up the stairs.

I watched his face as we walked into his room. He crawled onto his bed, smiling at the cute picture he made. I turned and walked out so that he could change in private. '

'He may not keep them on, but I'll let him change anyway.' I thought as I walked to my room.

After I got to my room, I went to my closet and grabbed a pair of pajamas, changing I walked out, grabbing my maroon robe on the way out. Slipping it on, I walked back to Zero's room.

Walking in I found Zero sitting on his bed, he hadn't changed his clothes. Walking over to him, I put my hand on his shoulder and he jumped.

"God Kaname! Don't do that!" he said{rushed}, looking away.

"Zero I'm sorry, but why haven't you changed yet?"

"Because..." he said, a small blush creeping onto his face.

"Because why?" I asked. I would never admit it out loud, but I was getting worried.

"Kaname, why do you think!?" he spat angrily.

'Oh! Shit!' I thought as he turned from me. "Zero, I didn't mean that," I said reaching out.

'Hey everyone look at the insensitive jerk!' I thought, crawling onto his bed.

I wrapped my arms around Zero, he leaned back into me. I smiled as I leaned down and kissed his neck. I worked on his neck, nibbling at his bite mark. He whimpered and started wiggling. Releasing him, I let him move away from me. I frowned, but didn't let it show in my aura, I wouldn't have him think I was mad at him. He turned towards me.

"What's the matter Kaname?" he asked.

"Nothing is wrong." I said confused.

"Then why are you so tense?" he asked. He smiled, "You waned to be together didn't you?"

"Only if you want to Zero, I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to. And I know that you are upset with being... never mind." I said backing down and forcing myself not to be myself into the next century.

"Kaname if you don't stop with all of these negative feelings, we're going to have a problem, 'cause I'm getting sea sick." Zero said.

I stopped all thought, forcing my aura back into order. "I'm sorry Zero," I said, crawling towards him. Placing my hands on his face, I smiled. I pulled him into a kiss.

-Zero's POV-

Kaname's lips covered mine and I melted. His tongue ran across my lips and I opened my mouth giving him the access that I had been denying him all day. Smiling as his tongue entered, searching. I kept my tongue on the bottom of my mouth refusing to play with him. He pulled away and I ran my hands across his face, the downward turn of his lips let me know that he was frowning. Catching my breath, I smiled.

"Zero, what's wrong?" he asked me.

"Nothing until you pulled away." I said. His voice was lost in the blackness, but I could tell where he was by the depression in the bed. Moving closer I reached out and place a hand on his face. He smiled, I could tell by the movement of his cheeks. I leaned into him.

-Kaname's POV-

I watched as he moved and leaned into me.

"Zero, I don't want to hurt you." I said.

"Kaname, before I couldn't get you to leave me alone and now you pull away." he said looking at me. His blank eyes, staring straight through my soul, even though I knew that he could not see. I watched as he pulled on my shirt and he pulled me on top of him. His lips closed onto my cheek and they moved slowly to my lips. His eyes closed and I gasped as his leg moved against my groin. He smiled and his tongue entered into my mouth. He pressed closer and his hands moved to my buttons. After a second he pulled away, he had one of the most adorable blushes on his face.

"Um, Kaname, could you please help me with the buttons?" he asked, quietly.

"Sure." I said, unbuttoning my shirt. I let it slip off of my shoulders. Zero's hands came up and caressed my chest. His hands slid down and he pulled my pajama pants down. Slipping out of them, I unbuttoned Zero's shirt and pants. Quickly removing them I tossed them to the floor. He smiled and pulled me down, so that our bodies were pressed together and he just held me there. His vines spread out of the bed and wrapped around me. They were running over my skin. I shivered as they ran across me. Electing feelings and causing a swell of heat in my neither region.

Smiling I leaned closer to him and kissed him from his neck to the collar bone. He moaned and I moved down to his chest, letting my lips move to a nipple. He gasped as my lips closed over it. I let my tongue flick over his nipple and he moaned again. By now I was completely hard and ready to take him, but I wanted to please him right now. Moving lower I kissed him down his chest and ran my tongue around his navel. Lowering my head even farther I ran my tongue around his erected flesh. I listened as he moaned and I stifled a small chuckle. I knew that he loved this, whether he would or wouldn't admit it. Lifting my head, I looked into his eyes. Pain ripped through my soul, as I remembered that he couldn't see. His head lifted off of the pillow and his sightless eyes searched mine.

"Kaname, what's the matter?" he asked and I realized that I wasn't moving.

"Sorry." I said lamely.

"What? I don't understand. Kaname, what's wrong?" he asked. One of his hands slid down his body and it ran across my face. "Kaname, please what's wrong?"

"Nothing, really. Bad thought, it's okay." I said, as I slid up his body so that we were face to face, lowering my lips to his, I smiled as he leaned back and wrapped his arms around my head. He pulled me closer and his tongue ran across my lips. Sliding my tongue out, I ran it around the inside of his mouth.

As I pulled away from his lips, I realized that while his eyes were open he was not all there. A few seconds later and his eyes slipped closed. I smiled at the innocent picture he made laying there. Smiling I went to pull away so that he could get the sleep that he apparently needed. However he rolled and his arms wrapped around around my waist and he pulled me close. Wriggling around, I let him snuggle up behind me. His head came to rest on my neck, his mouth resting by my collar bone. As my eyes closed, I let a smile form before I let unconsciousness take me.


	4. Running out of time

-Zero's POV-

As I laid there, Kaname ran his tongue across my chest. He smiled as I shivered and I could hear the crash of thunder as a storm raged outside. Sliding up my body, Kaname ran his tongue across my bite spot. The lightning flashed and illuminated the room. Kaname's fangs slid through my skin and I smiled at the familiar feeling. After a second Kaname sat up and he looked towards the door.

Looking towards the door I could hear the boots thumping up the stairs before the door burst open and hunters barged in. They ripped Kaname off of me and they pushed him up against the wall. Our pants were still on but I still felt the loss of his body heat. I also didn't remember putting our pants on. I stared emptily as Yagari tried to lead me from the room. However I fought him and I sensed as the hunters put five hunter knives into Kaname's chest. Ripping my hands out of Yagari's grip, I ran over to Kaname's body. Some of the hunters started laughing and Yagari tried to stop them. He knelt at my side and his hand found my back.

"Come on Zero." he said, as he helped me to stand.

"No, I want to know why!?" I screamed, desperate to know.

"Zero he was on the list, it was our job." he said taking my arm and pulling me towards the door just as Seiren walked into the room. I could imagine her eyes growing wide as she took in her master on the floor and me being forced out of the room. I could also imagine her eyes widened as she realized that she had failed and her master was dead with her master's mate in trouble. I could hear her as she flew into a rage, however I could hear the bolt fly and connect with her heart. Putting an end to anything she might have done to help me.

Yagari lead me out of the room and down the stairs. As he pulled me out of the villa I stopped, one of the other hunters grabbed my other arm. My mind swirling with thousands of thoughts and emotions. Slipping out of Yagari's grip I grabbed the mans hand and I broke his wrist. As he screamed in pain, I smiled. The other hunters registered into my mind as dull points of light because they all had little pieces of vampire in them. Using this sense I focused my power and had vines growing out of their clothes and holding their hands at their sides. They started screaming as the thorns sliced through their skin. Letting the anti-vampire poison seep into their veins and poison what little traces of vampire blood in them. Grabbing my gun I shot them all in the head before turning to Yagari. This was a pain seeing as I couldn't see but by focusing on what I could sense I was managing to hold my own.

I knew Yagari well enough to know that his gun was already pointed at me.

"Tell me why you killed him?" I demanded.

"Because you were in trouble and I wanted to help you. We both know that he was using you."

"Using me? How can you say that you know how much he meant to me." I tried to keep my voice steady, suppressing the growing rage within me.

"He was a pure blood, I cannot even believe that we are having this conversation and you just killed five of your teammates."

"They were not my teammates, not today." I said looking at him with my sightless eyes, "And today you are not my master." I said raising my gun and shooting him in his head. I watched the area where he was and listened to him as he fell to the ground. I could hear the bushes rustle behind me and I ran. I ran through the forest that surrounded the villa. As I ran I could hear the hunters following me, so I blurred to vampire speed and left them in the forest. Hoping that they would get lost and I also hoped that I remembered where all of these trees were so I wouldn't hit one. The world seemed to blur around the edges even though I was only seeing black and then I felt like I was moving in slow motion. I felt like someone was shaking me, looking around I couldn't see anything. However I could not shake the feeling of someone shaking me.

-Kaname's POV-

My eyes snapped open, as I felt something gnawing at my bond with Zero. Turning in his arms I could see that he was frowning. His brow was furrowed and he let a whimper out. I started to shake him but he wasn't waking up. He shied away from me and curled away from my touch. I watched as he cried out. Grabbing his shoulder I gave him a couple of violent shakes. His eyes snapped open and he rolled to face me. His eyes were filled with tears.

"Zero, honey what wrong?" I asked, as I wrapped my arms around him.

"A nightmare, that's all." he whispered letting me pull him close.

"About what? I've heard that talking about them helps." I said.

"Nothing, it was just a dream." he mumbled.

"Damn it Zero! Stop trying to hold everything in, let me help you!" I said softly but sternly.

"Kaname, it was just a dream." he answered, cutting me short.

"I know that, but that doesn't mean that it isn't affecting you."

"What do you mean?"

"You're all tense, please tell me Zero, what's wrong?"

"I had a dream that some hunters killed you and then I used my powers to kill them and then when you woke me up, I was running through our forest, trying to get away from other hunters."

"Oh, Zero, I'm sorry." I said, wrapping my arms more securely around him.

"Me too, but it's okay, I'll live." he sighed wearily.

"That's not the point, I never want you to have those dreams."

"Kaname, you cannot protect me from everything. Sometime you have to know that I will get hurt."

"But I want to protect you from everything."

"I know that, but I cannot have you protecting me like that because the only way that it would work is if you were to lock me in a bubble wrapped room. We both know that I would not be happy in there. Probably safer while I cannot see but not happier." he said closing his sightless eyes.

"This idea about a bubble wrapped room does sound good to me. I could have it set up by tomorrow." I said, with a little chuckle.

"Kaname, That's not really funny right now, how about in the morning." he said, but it didn't sound like Zero. It was broken and hollow. There was no real emotion to it and it worried me.

"I'm sorry." I said. I knew he was upset, I could sense it in his aura. It was light but his dream had really bothered him.

"No, I'm sorry, I know that you just want to help." he said turning towards me. His hand moved up to my face and I smiled. He was getting better at seeing with out actually being able to see. Then he leaned over and gave me a light chaste kiss on the cheek, then he pulled away and he rolled over.

"I know, but we both come from different worlds and I also know that sometimes I do somethings that upset you. But I will never learn if you don't help me. I don't understand, you even know that I don't understand." I said, curling around him.

His whole body was tense and I could feel all of these knots forming in his back. I frowned as we laid there, stretching my aura out, I soothed the air around us. Like when Zero put his vines on the bed while we slept. I could also feel him relaxing under me. Kissing the back of his neck, he stopped moving and some of the tension seemed to seep from his frame. I smiled as we laid there together, I could tell he was trying to stay awake but I pushed a little on him and made it easier for sleep to claim him. I knew it wasn't really fair, but he needed to sleep. I smiled though as his breathing evened out and he fell asleep. I would get yelled at later but at least my love would be well rested.

"Good night Zero." I said kissing his cheek and curling up to him, my arm wrapped around his waist.


	5. Izumi

-Zero's POV-

As I woke up in the morning, I noticed that Kaname was still asleep. Sliding out of bed carefully I walked out of the room. Sliding through the shadows, I walked downstairs. The house was dark and I knew the the maids and the cooks would still be sleeping. The sun was still up. Smiling I walked into the kitchen. Opening one of the fridges I pulled out an apple. Walking over to one of the tables I sat down. There was a breeze and Seiren was sitting next to me.

"Hello Zero." she said.

"Do you ever sleep?" I asked. Because I never saw her sleeping.

"Yes, when I have time." she said.

"Did you need something?" I asked, because this was new, normally she wouldn't just talk to me.

"Yes, did something happen last night?"

"I don't understand?" I replied perplexed at the sudden question.

"Kaname flexed his aura last night and when I got there he was sleeping but the room was peaceful."

"No, I mean I had a nightmare last night but nothing that would cause him to pull his aura like that. I'll ask him when he wakes." I said.

"Ok, thank you." she said standing.

"For what?" I asked.

"For being there. He won't let us do it, so thank you for being close enough to remind him he has friends who want to help him." she said and she was gone.

'Damn she's fast!' I thought munching my apple.

"Zero are you down here?" Kaname called.

'Oh that's why she left.' I thought as Kaname rounded the corner.

"See something you like?" Kaname asked me, his hand falling to his side with a dull thud.

"You have to ask, I'm insulted Kaname." I said, "But actually no I haven't seen anything I like today." I said waving my hand in front of my face nonchalantly.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry Zero." he said and he was by my side, causing me to drop my half eaten apple in surprise.

"Kaname look at what you did. Now I'll never find it." I said looking towards the floor. I had a pout on my face as I thought of the wasted fruit. "And it was so good too." I added.

"Here." Kaname said. Opening my hand he dropped an apple into it.

Looking down a small smile played on my lips. "I could have gotten it on my own Kaname, I'm not a baby."

"I know but I wanted to do it for you." he said his hand coming up and rubbing against my neck. I leaned into Kaname as he rubbed my bite spot.

'This is better than a massage.' I thought as I could feel the tension leaving me.

"Does that feel good?" Kaname asked.

'Duh! What do you think?' I thought. I wasn't going to say anything but he stopped when I didn't speak. "Yes, it feels damn good. I'm blind, why are you acting so mean?" I whined.

"I'm not being mean, you're just being stubborn." Kaname retorted.

"Yes but I'm always stubborn. You really should be used to it." I countered.

"True." he whispered into my ear. I shivered. His voice was low and mildly husky. 'God he is so cruel...yet that's not really true,' I thought with a smile, 'He never complains when I need something and he always wants to help but God, did he have to sound like that?' I thought to myself as he moved away from me.

"So why did you leave the bed, normally you don't leave the bed while the sun is up?"

"I was hungry." I said. 'And I will try and stay out of it for a little while or I'll be there for a whole day. I just know it.' I thought trying to keep my face straight.

"Well I could have had something brought up." he said from the seat next to me.

"I know but I didn't want to wake anyone else." I said.

"Zero, that's why they are here."

"Kaname, they're here because you're a pureblood. They don't survive me and I won't ask them to wake up to get me an apple. I'm blind not paralyzed." I said standing up.

Walking towards the door, I could hear Kaname stand up.

"Zero watch..." he started, as I ran into the wall.

"Son of a bitch!" I said through gritted teeth, rubbing my face. "I really am starting to hate these bloody walls!" I grumbled.

"I bet you are." Kaname said from behind me.

"No need to be so smug about it." I said defensively.

"I wasn't." he said.

"I know, I'm sorry." I sighed turning around.

Kaname's arms wrapped around me. The soft silk robe rubbing against my shirtless torso. As his fingers slid against my back I shivered. His fingers slid down my back and I could feel the waistband of my pants moving. Smiling I leaned into him, letting him play but loving the fact that I was enveloped in his aura. I felt safer here than anywhere else, which should have been weird. Seeing as I was raised a vampire hunter, yet here I was finding safety and love in the arms of a vampire. Not just any vampire, but a pureblood vampire. Placing my lips on his bite mark, I focused on it. Kissing and sucking. I let my aroused fangs press against the skin, never piercing. I would never bite him without his permission, I would die before I betrayed his trust.

-Kaname's POV-

I stood there my fingers playing with Zero's waistband. Zero in my arms and he was kissing and sucking on my neck. I was surrounded in his aura and I felt so safe. Amazing to think that the man who tried to kill me and succeeded once, was the man that I turned to for safety. I felt as his fangs press against my neck. They moved and bit down but never hard enough to pierce my skin. I had learned that he would always wait until I gave permission before he would bite me even when he was dying of need. It was so precious to me, the one thing that others would kill to have. He wanted to be given instead of taken.

Tilting my head to the right, I gave him the signal. I gave the permission that he would always have. I felt as his fangs slide through my skin. He had gotten better at biting and he barely wasted a drop anymore but as his fangs moved out of the wounds he bit back down. I gasped. He learnt that pain was a vampire emotion and he never changed how he bit me. I almost moaned as we moved back and I sat down on the table. His fangs working on my neck, while his hands had moved to my bare chest.

We had both only worn our lounge pants when we came down earlier. With a flick of my mind the door to this room closed, just in case someone did get up early. His tongue flicked across my neck and I could feel his fingers growing into claws. One bit deep into my skin and I hissed, causing Zero to stop moving. Normally it wouldn't have bothered me if we had worked up to it. Pure-blooded mates can find pure passion while almost ripping each other apart. He pulled away and he felt around the wound, his eyes growing wide. He really didn't know about how a pureblood works but I was dying now that he stopped. He really left me hanging.

'Okay this is really getting old. I need to tell him, if it freaks him out then oh well. I'll just have to live with it.' I thought before Zero said anything.

"Oh my God, Kaname I'm sorry." Zero said backing up quickly. I followed but he tripped and crashed to the floor. His sightless eyes were wide and searching.

"It's okay. I don't mind my whole body is like my neck."

"I do that to your neck," he said, his eyes growing wider.

"It's really complicated but don't worry about it, I heal fast." I said trying to placate him and get him back to working his wonders on my body. Selfish you bet ya, but I would also return the favor so not completely.

*Crash*

We both looked towards the door, "I smell blood!" a voice yelled.

I looked back at Zero, his eyes were now saucer size. We both knew who that voice belonged to. Izumi.

"Oh God...she's going to kill me!" Zero whined.

"Really Zero you don't know anything about Vampire households do you?" I replied, exasperated as the last of the heated moment dissipated into the cool kitchen air.

"Not much, so what?" Zero breathed shifting uncomfortable at his apparent impending doom.

"You're one of her masters. She would never attack you, let alone kill you."

*Crash*

The french doors to the dining room crashed open and most likely leaving holes in the walls. Looking up from where I sat on top of zero, my head by his chest. I watched as her eyes grew wide and she bowed.

"I'm so sorry sir, I smelt blood!" Izumi said. She stayed bowed and would until I either forgave her or she died.

"It's okay Izumi, I'm fine, as is Zero, could you please closed the doors?" I said with a small smile.

"Yes sir!" she said a blush firmly placed on her cheeks.

As the doors closed I smiled and looked back towards Zero, he wasn't moving. Leaning close I placed my ear on his chest to make sure his heart was still beating.

"Yes, I'm alive," he snapped. I only smiled sitting up.

"See you're still alive." I said.

Dodging the halfhearted and badly aimed swing, I chuckled. Standing up, I helped Zero off of the floor.

"Shall we continue in our room?" I asked.


	6. fading into the night

**-Zero's POV-**

I held on Kaname's hand as he lifted me off of the floor.

"I swear that step came out of nowhere." I said.

"I know Zero." Kaname said.

I could feel the fabric of his pants against mine, the gentle brush of flesh against my back as his arm wrapped around my waist. His arm held me firmly at his side as he helped me up the stairs. While I was surrounded in the darkness I could tell that his eyes were on me. Watching every step, being the over protective lover that Kaname was. He would watch and wait until he saw a moment when he could help. I felt so helpless but I didn't want to say anything. I knew Kaname would feel bad but I also couldn't help but feel that he knew I was thinking something. If the arm tightening around my waist was any indication anyway.

My foot hit another step and I could feel us start to fall. the wind rushed and I felt like I was spinning. Then everything settled and I realized I was on top of Kaname. Reaching my hands up I placed them on his face. His eyes were closed and he gave a hissing sound as I moved on top of him.

"What happened?" Seiren called.

"I don't know!" I said slightly worried. "We were walking up the stairs when my foot hit on of the steps and then I went from falling to spinning. I'm really dizzy right now." I said, as she helped me sit up.

"And what about Kaname?" she asked.

"I don't know, I think I landed on him." I said.

"I'm fine, Zero." Kaname said.

"Thank you for coming to check on me, Seiren but we're okay." he said and I could feel his hand wrap around my waist again. "Are you ready to actually get up the stairs this time?" he asked me.

"Yes." I said, looking down, embarrassed. A slight blush burning on my cheeks.

I yelped as Kaname swung me up. I could tell I was I his arms.

"Maybe this will be a little faster?" he said.

"Kaname, there is no way I'm going to let you carry me bridal style up the stairs!" I said defiantly.

"Then make me put you down." he challenged as he started walking.

_'Okay you want to play tonight Kaname, I may be blind but you're holding me and your neck is right there.'_  I thought with a smile. Leaning into him and placing my head on his shoulder, I turned my body a little as I felt him start climbing the stairs. Smiling I moved my head a long his shoulder until my mouth was right next to his beautiful neck.

My fangs were already partly aroused from the dinning room. So when I nipped Kaname's neck, he stopped at the feeling. Smiling I continued to nip and suck on his neck, then I lavished his neck with light kisses. My right hand slid up his chest to massage the other side of his neck. He started to move again but I pulled away from his neck and I blew on the moisten skin. Moving back to his neck, I could tell he was reaching the top of the stairs. When he reached the top of the stairs I gave his neck a little harder nip, more of a mild bite than what I had been doing. I gasped as one of my fangs got caught on his skin, tearing it. He froze and I felt like I was falling.

*** Crash ***

"Son of a bitch! What was that for?" I called from the floor. I had landed flat on my back when he dropped me.

"Oh, Zero, I'm sorry." he murmured and I could feel him helping me up.

"What did you drop me for?"

"I was taken by surprise when you bit me."

"I wasn't on purpose," I said looking {defiantly} down, "It was an accident."

"It's fine,Zero, you know I would never tell you you couldn't have my blood." he said pulling me against his body. His smooth chest pressing against mine, as his hands wandered down my back side. The fingers softly tracing my back. They were like ghosts, little light caresses.

"I know but I don't want you to think that I want your blood like everyone." I said, then I looked away, "But I guess I do actually." I said, my tone came out more broken than I thought it would.

"No, you don't, when you woke up this morning you went to get food, instead of biting me while I was sleeping. If you only wanted my blood, you have way more time to get it than anyone else ever will. My blood, body and life belong with you. So it is good that you want it." he said pulling me closer. "I also crave your blood, so I guess we're even." he said with a little chuckle.

"Kaname, we're not close to being even." I said, as he held me close.

"What do you mean?"

"Kaname, we're worlds apart, think about it. Just by loving me, hell just by putting up with me, you give me everything." I said closing my sightless eyes.

"But you have given me just as much." he said. "By living and allowing me to love you. When the other bond shattered you saved my life then Zero, so how can you say you never gave me anything or that I don't deserve you?" he said. His arms wrapped around me and pulled me closer to him.

"You give me the world everyday, just by being alive." he said, kissing my neck. His smooth lips moving against the skin on my neck. I sucked in a breath as his lips worked skillfully over the mapped planes of my neck. I smiled as he lifted me off of the floor and carried me towards the bedroom.

_'Am I really ready to try this? Do I trust him enough to let him take me while I cannot see? What if he doesn't like me after, I mean I cannot do much right now.'_ I thought as he lay me on the bed. I could feel as his gaze locked with mine, even though I couldn't see him.

"Zero, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"You tensed up for a second while I was laying you down. Are you afraid of me?" he asked, the gentleness in his voice banished all fear from my mind.

**-Kaname's POV-**

As I lay Zero down on the bed, he tensed and I frowned. Locking my gaze with his, I decided to ask him,

"Zero, are you okay?"

"Yes," he said.

"You tensed up for a second while I was laying you down. Are you afraid of me?" I asked him, then I watched as he seemed to relax and I was really confused.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about trying this while I am blind." he said.

"It's okay Zero, we don't have to do anything." I said.

I was really burning to continue this. I could feel the fire pooling in my nether reigns but I refused to do something that would make Zero uncomfortable. At least as much as possible. There were things I couldn't change about our worlds but this I could control. If he didn't want to do anything tonight we wouldn't and if it was something else then I would make sure that he never had to feel like this again.

"I know but I want to. It has been such a long time and we both know how insatiable you are. I'm almost surprised you lasted this long." he said but I could hear enough laughter in his voice so I didn't take any offense.  _'And hey he wasn't lying anyway.'_ I thought with a smile.

"Kaname, I cannot see you and I know something is up." he said squirming.

Reaching down, I ran my hand along his mild erection, "Mmmm, not yet, give me a minute." I said completely serious.

"Kaname, what are you-" he started but my lips stopped him as I claimed his lips.

**-Zero's POV-**

Kaname's silky smooth lips sealed over mine cutting off anything I might have said or might have wanted to say. His hands roamed over my sides and slipped my pants off of my hips. His hands started to roam across my chest as his tongue ran across my lips. Asking for permission I would always give. Slowly opening my mouth, his tongue slid in and tried to coax mine to play its game of tag. He ran it over one of my fangs and traces of blood lingered along where his tongue had been. Mine darted after it to catch the blood in my mouth. Taking a little control I moved the kiss to his mouth but I slid my fang along his lip as well as my own so that we were both bleeding into the kiss. Our blood mingling like our bodies. I couldn't see but I wished I could. I wanted to watch his face. I loved watching the emotions playing across his face. Being robbed of my sight and I felt like I was robbed of my ability to see him as Kaname my lover, instead of Kuran pure blooded prince to the vampire nation.

However I could tell that this was my Kaname, not theirs as his hands slid up to play with one of my nipples. His hands ran across them, then his head moved from mine and he claimed it as his. His tongue ran across it and I moaned. I couldn't help it but I also knew he like it when he knew I was enjoying it just as much as he was. As he pulled his skilled tongue away, he blew onto the moistened nipple, letting the cold air make it stand up and pay attention. As the air moved across my nipple I shivered. His hands had moved south and I was made aware of that fact when one closed over my erection and started pumping while the other moved a little bit lower and started massaging my balls.

Gasping at the sensation overload happening to my already unstable state, I arched and I realized that Kaname was still wearing his pants. This caused me to frown. Reaching down, which caused me to sit up a little, I ran my hands long his sides. Finding his waistband I tugged it down, freeing him. After a second he released me, causing me to hiss in displeasure as his heat vanished. After hearing the clothing being tossed. He was back at it. However this time while he was working on my erection I could feel him breathing close to it, while his other hand traveled further south. Wincing in slight pain at first entrance, he stopped. Then his mouth swallowed me and I was surrounded by his warmth. I noticed as the second finger entered, as well as the third but they didn't bother me as much. With the way my mind was currently being occupied I wasn't too surprised or normally I wouldn't have been. I felt as his mouth move off of my erection. His mouth tracing the light kisses up my chest to my neck. He started licking and sucking as he nipped at my neck.

I could feel him moving between my legs and I smiled knowing what was coming. I could feel him at my entrance.

**-Kaname's POV-**

I sat between Zero's legs, ready to enter him. Placing my hand back onto his straining erection, I gave him a few pumps before I started to slid into him. I watched as his back arched a little off the bed. Leaning over I kissed his neck while pumping him, I slowly finished sliding in. Waiting a few moments I let him get used to me, then I started thrusting in and out of him. He was writhing and moaning as I moved in him and manipulated his erection. I could feel his oncoming climax but it was too quick. So exerting a little pressure I stopped him so he could ride the high longer. Finally not able to hold either of us back anymore and some begging from Zero, we both came. I smiled as he laid there panting. His eyes were heavy. I smiled, while quickly pulling out of him. I could keep going but I knew that Zero's stamina wasn't as high as normal with his blindness, it drained him mentally, physically and emotionally sapped him mentally and he wasn't able to last as long it seemed.

So with a smile I lifted him off of the bed and carried him to the shower. With a flick of my mind the stopper was in the drain hole and the water was running. So I slid in and let Zero rest on me while I cleaned us both up. While I was rubbing him down with soap I noticed that he was getting aroused again but I also noticed that he still wasn't all there. He was still mostly content in his sleepiness, so I figured I would take care of what his body wanted. So grabbing his erection I smiled as he leaned against me harder and I started pumping his warm flesh. This time he came quicker and I finished cleaning us off. Then lifting him out of the tub, I dried us both off.

Then I walked into the bedroom and lay Zero down and covered him with the covers. I moved to my side and crawled in. After a few minutes, I felt Zero moving over. He always loved cuddling while he slept. His arms snaked around my waist while his head came to rest on my chest.  _'Even with everything I have done, he still doesn't trust me, not unconditionally but with our past can I really blame him?'_ I thought. But as we laid there he must have sensed my uneasiness because vines sprouted from the bed and made a canopy of flowers covering the bed and the scent of roses filled the air but it was the peace that they emanated that caused me to fall into a blissful sleep, with a smile that only Zero was meant to see.


	7. Sorrow and Loss

**-Zero's POV-**

As awareness flooded me, I opened my sightless eyes to the problem I had to face. Kaname was going to be mad about last night. I had been unable to really do anything other than just lay there. Slowly I shifted out of his grasp embrace. He frowned but he didn't wake up. I quietly left the bedroom walked away from him, hoping to find solitude in the kitchen. He never seemed to go there unless he thought that I was there. However I was hoping to avoid him. Even in the darkness that permeated my sight I walked surely through the house to find the safety I so needed. I was worried about what had happened last night, how could he still love me when I couldn't give him anything? I was weak and frail. My blood diluted by my humanity. While his blood was about as pure as it came. I knew if he had been in the same accident then he would have already been healed and even if he wasn't then he would not have been so... unable to pleasure his lover. I knew he would always deny anything {related to my inabilities}. He wanted to protect me, had to protect me.  _'Was that the only reason that he was still with me?'_  I hoped not but wouldn't he be happier with a person who could give him a child or hell even someone he could tell the world about?

Gliding through the darkness I moved around the house. Always moving in the same pattern, sticking to where I knew the safest way path. The house was quiet, all of the vampires were still asleep. So the sun must have been up. As I moved a patch of warmth filtered across my skin, marking not only passing a window but also telling my that the sun was still high. Crossing the entry way to the kitchen, I grimaced smiled and walked towards the fridge. At times like this I almost wished that I could drink the blood tablets but what I did drink was a whole lot sweeter. However I refused to take blood without Kaname's permission, so at times like this I was at a real disadvantage, seeing as he was still asleep.

I could feel the burn in the back of my throat, like I had been walking through a desert for a week with no water. An inhuman thirst, once again another reminder that I was no longer human. I could feel my fangs, they were coming out.  _'But I had blood not to long ago, I shouldn't be this thirsty?'_ I thought as I opened the fridge door. Feeling around I smiled as I found an orange, I loved oranges. Just like Kaname, but unlike him I would peel my own oranges.

"Zero are you in here?" Kaname called from the doorway.

_'Crap!'_ I thought as I dropped my orange.

"There you are." he breathed.

I could feel the orange as he placed it back in my hand.

"You dropped this." he said and I knew that he was smiling.

_'That bastard!'_ I thought as I peeled and popped an orange segment into my mouth.

"Zero, could you calm down? Your aura is spinning and I'm getting a little dizzy."

"What do you mean?"

"Your thoughts and emotions are heightened whirling and it is causing your aura to bend and flux. And because of how attuned to your aura I am, it is making me dizzy, so what is bothering you?"

"I don't know." I lied.

"Liar, but okay I'm not going to force you to tell me anything." Kaname said causing me to blush a little bit.

"Where do we have to go today, or tonight?" I asked.

"Well I have meetings, if you want to attend them you can. Or I can call and cancel the meetings and we could do something else." Kaname said.

I could feel his hand at the waist band of my pajama pants. The silky fingers sliding just under the band. Looking away, I could feel the terror creeping up quickly.  _'I knew that he had to be upset with what little I was able to do. How could he not be. I was completely useless, like this.'_ I thought as a tear slipped from my eye.

I could feel him as he froze. "Zero what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I lied.

"No, Zero I really don't want to press but I know something is bothering you, please tell me?" Kaname all but begged.

"I don't know, I just... I feel useless."

"Why?"

"Because..." I trailed off.

"That's childish, now can you please give me a real answer?"

"I cannot do anything, while we-, you know-, then you have the fact that I need someone to watch me all the time, so that I'm safe. How am I supposed to feel? I mean come on, I cannot do anything for my lover and I have a twenty-four-seven babysitter. What do I have anymore?" I asked.

His arms wrapped around me as he pulled me close. His lips closed over mine. I felt warm, it took me a second to realize it was his aura that was making me feel warm. Normally I would have been upset but I couldn't really find the energy to be angry.

"Zero, do you really think I'm shallow?"

"Which answer do you want, the Zero answer or the proper one?" I asked with a little chuckle. trying to diffuse the heavy atmosphere.

"The Zero one, otherwise it wouldn't be from you."

"Yes you are a little shallow but so are most vampires. You all have the looks to pull it off though." I said trying to uncharacteristically lighten what I just said to my lover.

"True and such a Zero response." Kaname said trying to lighten the mood, I could tell by his little laugh.

His arms tightened around me and his head rested on my shoulder.

"Do you really think that I am too shallow to love you when you are in pain? I love you, okay you're hurt and have a little trouble with things, that doesn't mean you don't do anything for me. You love me, not Kaname Kuran pure-blood prince, but Kaname a lover. You see me as the vampire I am. You give me so much and if you don't believe me, I have so much to show you." his voice was so quiet, meant only for my ears, only for me.

Kaname pushed me up against the table. My hands wrapped around his waist to help keep me up. His skin tingled against me. As my hands traveled a little lower, I realized he wasn't wearing anything. I could feel it as he lifted me off of the floor and onto the table. All of the doors to the dining room sealed and I could feel the rush as the charms went up sealing this room, so others couldn't hear or smell anything in this room. ' _God when did he learn the charms?'_  I thought to myself as he was deftly devouring my body. Naturally both of our rooms were permanently charmed. Thanks to Aido and myself of course. Apparently Kaname had been paying more attention that we thought.

His hands quickly removed my pants.

"Kaname, what are you doing!?"

"I am showing you that I love you. If you don't believe me then well I'll keep trying. I have a life time to get you to believe me...well actually I have about an eternity." he said huskily.

"That's nice." I said dryly.

"Yes it is."

_'God is he not listening to me!'_  I thought, just before his mouth closed over my erection.

His hands ran over my chest and started to play with my nipples. Slowly one of the silky fingers slid down my body and I shivered. It was a like a butterfly. I could barely feel them but I knew they were there tracing over my muscles. While I tried to pay attention to it I was really distracted by his tongue sliding around my erection. I gasped as one of his finger's seemed to circle around my entrance. I could feel it sliding in but his mouth was unrelenting on my erection. His other hand traveled down my body and he started to manipulate the bottom of my erection while his mouth worked on the top of it. I could tell by the fire starting to pool in my gut that I was getting ready to cum. His fingers applied pressure. The heat just kept growing and I felt him enter me. I was distracted because I felt like I should have cum and it was driving me up a wall. But the heat was so amazing, I couldn't figure out what he was doing. I could tell he was moving inside of me and that I was in a huge amount of pleasure but I was distracted.

_'_ _Does_   _he really love me?'_ that thought was bugging me. I had to believe that he did otherwise would he try to make me believe... I blanked out as he released me. I was overwhelmed as I came. That was also when I passed out.

**-Kaname's POV-**

I watched as pleasure came across Zeros face. I knew I had kept him from cumming longer than I normally would have but I wanted to make a point. I watched as he relaxed and then passed out. Quickly lifting him up I carried him back to his room. When I laid him down vines seemed to come out of the bed and cocoon it. I slid out as the vines made a little hole for me. Walking back into my room, I dressed myself in a black suit, with a blood red tie. Walking out Seiren came to my side.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking the car out, I have a quick meeting, stay here and let Zero know if he wakes up."

"Yes, Kuran-sama." she said vanishing.

I walked out of the villa.  _'_

_Please let me get home before Zero wakes up.'_ I thought as I drove out of the drive way.


	8. Surprise

**-Zero's POV-**

I shivered as I lay in the bed. My eyes snapping open I looked around. I noticed that Kaname wasn't there. Sitting up I shivered again. The vines surrounding me vanished, leaving everything alone. The moon was shimmering through the curtains as I slid off of the bed, I could feel it tracing across my skin. I walked into the bathroom before leaving to find my errant lover. Walking down the main stairs I tripped and started to fall but a hand stopped me. At first I thought that it was Kaname, but then I realized two things, first this hand was too small to be Kaname's and second, this person didn't register as brightly as Kaname in my senses. So it could really be only one person.

"Hello, Seiren." I said.

"Hello, Zero, how are you?"

"Not too bad, I'm looking for Kaname. Do you know where he is?" I asked as she helped me back onto my own feet.

"Yes, he went out, some sort of meeting. He was hoping to be back before you awoke, something about catching up with some sleep or something." She said.

"Could you help me back to my room then, please?" I asked her.

"Of course Zero." she said taking my arm and leading me back up the stairs and into my room. I smiled as she closed the doors.

Sitting on the edge of the bed I waved my hand. I could feel the vines growing in front of me. Biting my thumb, I flicked my blood onto what I hoped was the flowers. After a few seconds I could feel the blood seeping into most of the flowers, causing them to turn blood red. Then waving my hand again I made some more of the standard silver flowers. Waving both of my hands the petals moved into the air. They separated and just floated on a nonexistent breeze. I couldn't see them but I could smell them in the air. Lying down on the bed, I let vines grow up the bed posts adding their sent into the mix, then more along the head board. Once I was done I decided I had deserved a little nap, I would wake up when Kaname walked into the room. So with that thought I fell back asleep.

**-Kaname's POV-**

Seven hours, thirty five minutes and forty three seconds exactly. Not that I was counting. That was how long the meeting was, it was just a random fact I noted as I walked out of the meeting room. God I knew that Zero had to have woken up, he had slept most of the day away, but he still was an early riser. I could tell that the sun would be rising soon. Meaning he had spent most of the night alone.  _'I really don't deserve him, when I need him he is always there, but when he needs me I run off to a meeting.'_  I thought as I walked out of the room. I was in a decidedly bad mood because things weren't working out and I was so late getting home.

I watched as this young lady walked over to me. Her eyes were troubled, probably not to happy about approaching a mad pureblood. She pulled a file out of her bag and handed it to me.

"T...th..the file...you asked for...Kuran-sama." she said before she turned on heel and about ran out of the building.  _'I didn't know people could move that fast in high heels,without a heel breaking anyway.'_  was the only thing I thought as I walk away and looked into the file. It was Zero's personnel file from the association. Flipping open the file, I looked to see how long Zero was on vacation. There wasn't a date, just a line. Frowning I snapped the folder shut as I reached my office. Tossing the folder onto my desk, I turned and slammed my door. I could sense Seiren approaching, so I turned to face where she would come from. Walking towards the elevator, I waited as the doors opened lo and behold Seiren was waiting there.

"Zero woke up a little while ago, but he went back to bed. I checked on him before I left and he was asleep. He also seems to have set up something for you." she said, with a slight bow as I entered the elevator.

"Thanks, what did he do?" I asked.

"I think you would like to be surprised." She said hesitantly.

"I guess you are right." I agreed, watching as she relaxed a little, I knew she would have told me if I had pushed her.

The rest of the ride was quiet, then we walked out of the elevator. She opened the door and I walked out of the office building, followed her as she led us to my limo. I leaned back as she drove off. The ride was quiet as I thought about what Zero could be planning.

As Seiren pulled into our drive, I climbed out of the backseat. I was ready for something to come flying at me. Prepared for an angry hunter after me. However as I walked into the villa, I was greeted by silence. Reaching out I looked for Zero's aura. I located him in his room. Slowly I walked up the stairs, as I approached his room, I frowned. He was sleeping. Slowly I opened the door. Looking into the room, I stopped moving.

There were vines covering the bed. They were pure silver, the roses covering the vines were also silver. Then the scent hit me, the flora scent was so thick in this room I could see how Zero had fallen asleep. Then I noticed that there were some flowers floating in the air, they were silver and blood red. There were also petals floating in the air along with the flowers. I couldn't figure out how he got the flowers to float, but the whole room radiated peace. I wanted nothing more than to curled up next to Zero and fall asleep. As I walked into the room to do just that, the petals seemed to have noticed me, because they came over to me and just circled around me in slow graceful circles. It felt like I was surrounded by Zero, which caused my heart to flutter.

_'He did all of this for me and then he had to sleep.'_  I thought as I reached the bed. But looking around I knew that this was taking up a lot of energy. It would take a lot of energy for me to do it. Once again Zero was proving how special he was, using power on the level of a pureblood. As I climbed onto the bed, I smiled. He was my precious treasure.  _'He also proved that ex-humans had a chance, they only needed someone to look after and actually care about what happens to them. Maybe some day, he wouldn't be looked at as an ex, but as a common or noble. It was a long way coming, but he seemed to already burn brighter in my senses than any other ex, I had ever seen before.'_  As I thought this a smile touched my lips.  _'There was hope for him. I would make the hope. I would never let him fall. I said before that if Yuki chose me I would make her my queen, maybe I should see it I can make Zero my king. It would take considerably more work, but if he kept coming along like this, then maybe just maybe someday it would be a possibility.'_

I watched as Zero rolled over, his eyes blinked as he registered my presence. Slowly he sat up,

"Kaname, what time is it?" he asked his voice still husky from sleep.

"Only about nine thirty." I said, trying to think of something other than how quiet he looked while he was half asleep.

"Why didn't you wake me when you got here?"

"I just got here and I was busy looking at the room. Also thinking about how much power you were exerting, it is a high level, so I wanted you to sleep if you needed it." I said smiling, raising my hand to run it down his cheek. He turned his face into my hand.

"Okay, I missed you earlier, I almost fell."

"What?" I asked a little confused.

"I went to look for you and I tripped on the stairs, but Seiren caught me." He said with a little smile.

_'He almost got hurt and you were not here to save him where were you? Hum? At a good for nothing meeting, good going Kaname, you are going to get him killed, if Seiren wasn't here who knows what you could have come home to.'_ I thought with a frown, but a hand slapped my on my chest.

"Don't go yelling at yourself, it was my fault, not yours."

"Are you sure you're blind?"

"Yes, I just know you too well." He said smiling.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes it is, because it tells me you love me when I cannot find you. When I cannot see how you react to what I do. Knowing you is how I know you love me. Even when I doubt it, I know deep down I am loved," he said then reached up to his neck, "and this is another way I know you love me, I can feel it." He said with a proud smile.

"Yes, we both love me." I said with a smile.

"You annoyingly conceded dork." he said with a smile.

"Yep, but I'm your annoyingly conceded dork." I said and Zero froze. "What?"

"Did you actually just make a joke? I didn't even know that was possible. Especially when the joke was about you." He said with mock seriousness.

"How about you release all of these vines and floating rose petals and sleep. I'm tired and you have to be as well."

I watched as the flowers fell and the vines retracted vanishing as if they had never been. "Okay." he said turning over. Smiling I curled up behind him, I would change when I woke up later. Wrapping my arm around Zero I smiled and curled into him. Then I used my mind to cover us with the blanket.


	9. Shopping

**-Zero's POV-**

As I woke up I smiled. I could feel Kaname lying next to me. He had stayed through the night. Sitting up I pulled the sheet with me. I could feel Kaname move as I sat up. I could almost feel him watching me. The sheet was soft against my skin as I stood up. Normally I wouldn't have worried about covering myself, but I was feeling a little cold today. I walked towards my closet. I could sense how Kaname was moving behind me. I felt as he walked out of the room. After he left, the room felt colder. I could feel more confident with his love for me when he was around but that was because when he was around he wouldn't really let me believe otherwise. Today I was going to head out, Seiren said that she would help me because Kaname had to work. He was losing a lot of time while he was busy taking care of me.

As I dressed I frowned at not being able to see the clothing. However while I may not have been able to see what I was wearing, but I could feel them. They felt okay but they probably didn't match. If they looked too bad Seiren would have me change. Walking out of the closet, I ran into someone. After a second I realized it was Kaname. I would have backed up but his arms were around me. After a minute or two he released me.

"I have to head back to work." he said stepping away.

"See you soon then, Seiren will take good care of me today." I said with a smile.

"And Takuma will take good care of me." he said. I stood there as he took my arm, leading us out of my room and down the the living room.

As we entered the living room, I could sense not only Takuma but Aido as well. Seiren wasn't there yet or I was missing her aura. She was the best at hiding it because that was her job.

"Hello Takuma, Aido."

"Hello Kuran-sama."they said.

"Hey Aido, Takuma." I said, smiling.

"Hello Zero." they said. I smiled they remembered that I didn't like the last name, among friends. However we weren't all really friends, but acquaintances.

I let my face frown as Kaname led me over to a chair in the room. As he sat me down, I could feel him sit down on the arm, which cause my frown to vanish.

"So Aido are you here to go with Kaname as well?"

"Actually, no, I wasn't invited, I am here to hang out with you and Seiren." he said. I could tell that he was actually happy about it.

"Thanks, it will be fun, I think." I said with a smirk.

"Yes Zero, we will have fun." Seiren said walking into the room. I could tell because her aura became more visible in the room.

"Well, we need to get going, Kuran-sama, your meeting will be starting soon." Takuma said.

"Yes, we should get going too." Kaname agreed.

I knew that normally Takuma wouldn't have said anything but those two were so close, that Takuma acted differently around him in a setting like this, than he would in public. Not that Kaname cared, he liked it when others acted like he wasn't different from them. Aido was still stiff around Kaname, all Kuran this and sama that. But I loved how his friends treated him, they all loved him in their own way. I wished that I could watch him was he walked out of the room. I felt when he had gotten up. After he left the room I frowned, he hadn't said goodbye or anything. I wanted to pout but I was to old for that. I must have let something leak through our bond because a few seconds later, Kaname walked back into the room. He walked over, gave me a quick chaste kiss and said goodbye before he walked {back} out of the room. I said goodbye but he was already gone.

I sat there for a few seconds before Seiren was pulling me out of my seat, towards the doorway. I could tell that Aido was following me. He was smiling, I knew it but if I saw Aido being dragged around by Seiren I would probably have done the same, while I was silently chuckling. After a few seconds there was a car door opening, followed by being lightly shoved into the car. Aido being tossed in after me. Then Seiren climbed in. Once we were all properly seated the car drove off. I sat back and listened to Seiren and Aido argue about where they were going to be going in the mall. I was already getting chills and we weren't even in public yet. I knew that Aido always dressed like he was a model, odds were that Seiren was dressed the same way. I allowed myself to grin as we got closer to the mall, maybe I would be able to lose them and then pretend I didn't know them. If it got too bad and someone asked if they were my friends, I could always say that I had never seen them before. After about half an hour we arrived at the largest mall in the area. I was hauled out and pulled toward what I figured were the doors.

**-Kaname's POV-**

It had been five hours, three minutes and fifty five seconds since the start of the meeting and these stupid people had accomplished nothing. I was ready to just crush them all, I was getting a headache. I massaged my temples, which caused the man to stop talking. I looked back up and saw I was being stared at with large eyes.

"Please continue, I was listening, it has just been a really long day so far." I said prompting the overly boring man to start again. God this man could be used as a torture technique all by himself. All you needed to do was tie someone down to a chair and force them to listen to him for about ten minutes and they would confess to anything, I was almost sure of it. I could tell that Takuma knew what I was actually thinking if the smile was anything to go by. I had meant to ask how things were going between him and Senri.  _'I should invite them over, for a weekend or something'_ I thought. I had long since given up listening to the man. I wanted to save my sanity.

I froze as panic rushed through my bond with Zero. I rose out of my chair as calmly as possible, made a polite excuse before walking out of the room. Takuma was at my heels. Once we were out of sight we blurred to vampire speed. Vanishing from the building, heading towards the mall. Once we reached the mall, we split up and searched the whole place. Half an hour later I met up with Takuma at the entrance.

"Did you find them?" I asked.

"No, Kaname, are they answering their cells?"

"No, but I can smell them by this door, can't you? But I've picked up another sent. Was Senri at the mall today?" I asked.

"Not that I know of, would you like me to call him?" he responded.

"Yes." I said walking out of the door.

Takuma followed, his cell to his ear for a minute. Flipping his phone closed I knew that he wasn't answering either. Then I smelt something that made my blood run cold. Blood but not just anyone's blood, it was Zero's blood. There was another scent in the air looking at the worried look on Takuma's face I guessed it was Senri's blood.

"Is the second one Senri?" I asked.

"Yes." he said curtly, I didn't take any offense, it was actually refreshing but we were both worried.

With a nod we both took off running towards where the smell of blood was leading us. Once we were away from human eyes we moved to vampire speed, quickly moving across the town. Heading towards where the park was. As we ran I could see the sky getting darker. The air was almost tangible from all of the energy in it. Takuma was worried, but he put on a brave face.

"Takuma, once we get there, no matter what happens take care of Senri, don't leave him to help me, even if I need it. Take care of him." I ordered, "Understand?"

"Yes, Kuran-sama," he said and I knew my order would be followed. As we crested the hill I came upon a sight that cause my heart to clench.

I watched as Zero held onto Seiren's body, while Senri was laid out next to him. Aido was fighting against a whole hell of a lot of ex-humans. They had him surrounded, I could tell that he was having trouble keeping up with all of them and he was reaching his end. There was blood everywhere. One of them went to strike Zero but vines grabbed and threw him. Zero grabbed Aido and pointed to us. He looked then collapsed vines grew up surrounding them, the largest thorns I had seen Zero grow yet grew off of the vines. I could feel the surprise radiating off of Takuma and I knew that Aido would be surprised as well. One of the ex-humans hit the thorn and was reduced to a pile of dust. As we moved I watched as the vines started to retract, revealing an unconscious Zero. They were all down and still surrounded. One of them made a move but lightning struck it down. They turned to face us, a few of them smiling, the others more wary.

This was going to be a hard battle for no other reason than because of the sheer number of them. I wanted to know where they came from. I planned to find out where they came from. One made a move, my gaze snapped to where he was and he rammed his own claws through his chest. I smiled, yeah, this was going to be fun. We were out numbered but they were out classed. I also knew a way to get them away from Zero and the others. Raising a claw to my wrist I slit it. Drawing my blood, Takuma looked at me like I was insane before he looked back at the ex-humans. He could see their red eyes, the hunger. I could see it when he realized my plan. He raised a claw to his wrist as well. Drawing his blood. Our blood was the purest at the school and even though Takuma wasn't a pureblood he was close. Between us they would come after me first, but Takuma would be able to help me. I smiled as the first one made his move.


	10. will you ever wake

**-Kaname's POV-**

As we moved through our fight, more ex-humans seemed to come. I pointed at two ex-humans and then slammed their hands through each other. Overall the fight as going quite well, neither Takuma nor I had taken any hits yet. Takuma's lightning would blast crowds to dust, while my telekinetic blasts would take out more. Our biggest problem was the sheer number and the fact that the ex-human's wouldn't all listen to me at one time. I could get a few at a time, then you also had the fact that neither Takuma nor I had unlimited power. There were more and more of them, so there were new ex-human's every time we would kill a group.

Takuma and I were trying to get to Zero and the others. We needed to make sure that they were safe. I watched as one turned, seemingly to find the battle pointless when there were four helpless victims just behind them. I pushed with my mind sending the ex-humans flying. Moving with vampire speed, I countered the ex-human who had been on his way to Zero. My eyes flashed red as I rammed my hand through his heart.  _'They had tried to hurt_ _Z_ _ero.'_ the thought ran through my head. Any compassion I may have had vanished. The ground around me shattered from the force of my anger. The sky seemed to darken, the wind picked up and a chill settled over the area.

The ex-humans all turned towards me. They could all tell I was pissed, they were so right. One went to run but a piece of earth pierced his heart. The earth that had shattered was floating around me almost like a mini tornado. Looking at the vampires I launched the projectiles at them. I arched towards the ex-humans, killing them. Lightning flashed through the sky before crashing to the earth, killing more vampires and tossing more earth fragments into the air. The battle was turning into a massacre. The second they sensed my aura, they knew that a pureblood was angry. They stopped fighting, then they inevitably died. Once the last of them was dead, I turned and ran to my friends. Takuma on my heel.

They were all tired but alive. We helped them back to the car, then we were off towards the villa. Zero's head in my lap, he was the only one who had yet to regain consciousness. I only hoped that he would soon, I had to tell him how proud of him I was.

**-Zero's POV-**

I listened as Kaname fought. It was hard to stay awake but I needed to. I wanted to tell him that I was sorry, the barrier was just to much at this time, but the longer it took him to get to me, the harder it was to keep my eyes open. What did it matter if my eyes were open or closed? I was blind and I would probably never have another chance to see Kaname. He didn't want to say anything but I knew he thought about it. I had tried to help the others when we were attacked but I couldn't see to help. In the end I couldn't even keep a barrier up to protect us.

Suddenly Kaname seemed much closer that he had before and boy was he pissed! I had let him down, how could he not be angry at me? I tried to ask for forgiveness but couldn't form the words. It was killing me. Then my mind went blank, as the relief of his presence drained the last of my strength.

My eyes snapped open, I was alone. Reaching around, I could feel the soft fabric of sheets. I was somewhere, hopefully safe. There was no-one in the room. I could sense the void. A quick feeling movement of my limbs told me I wasn't bound to anything, another good sign. That or the people are so strong that they were not worried about me. God my brain needed to stop doing that! This felt more like my room than anything else. Meaning Kaname brought me home. I reached around hoping I may have just missed his aura. But after a quick sensing I concluded that he was nowhere around. He must be really mad to have left me all alone. I should have protected the others, maybe they died? My eyes started to water at the thought. The door opened and a set of feet came rushing in.

"Oh thank God, we thought you were never going to wake up! Kaname has been so worried about you."

"Seiren, what's going on?" my voice cracked, barely audible after not been used in so long. I tried to clear my throat to strengthen my voice.

"You have been unconscious for about a month, Kaname has been giving you his blood when he has time to stop in. He stayed by your side for two weeks straight, I had to pry him away and send him to work."

"That's my job." I tried a note of humor.

"No your job is to make him stop working. Would you..."

"A little late aren't you Kiryu?" An annoying voice asked, one that I would know anywhere.

"Shut it Aido, so what happened?" I grumbled, my head heavy as I tried to piece everything together.

"Well a vampire tried to get to you guys because he seemed to think it would be easier to take you guys because you were all out." A new voice said walking in.

"Takuma...then what happen?"

"Kaname was pissed, he killed the idiot, then his powers seemed to shatter the earth. To say the least , it was a little scary. He was standing in the middle of huge chunks of earth, which were floating around him like a mini tornado. After that, the battle was pretty much over."

"Yeah, we have just been waiting for you to wake up." Aido chipped in.

"Where is he now?" I inquired. I was desperate to feel his aura once again.

"In the main office, probably in a meeting."

"Why aren't any of you with him?"

"Because he wanted someone here with you when you woke up." Takuma said. By a thud and Aido's winced cry, I assumed Takuma had hit him before he could say something.

"Then how about we all go and visit him, he has probably worked enough, now he needs to relax." I said shifting so that my legs were hanging off of the bed.

"Whoa, where do you think that you are going?" Seiren asked me.

"I am going to Kaname and if you don't want to then I will go by myself." I said standing slowly, testing my body against gravity.

"I don't think that is a good idea." she said.

"I understand but I don't care, I'm sure he will be happy to see me."

"I don't know about this." She said.

"Right, bye." I said, slowly walking towards the door,working the creaks out of my muscles. I knew that Takuma and Aido would follow because they wanted to be there to protect Kaname and this would be their chance to do that while also staying with me. So they would be listening to him. I had to smile, Seiren would see I was right as well or she would see this as a way to protect Kaname and follow along.

**-Kaname's POV-**

It had been a long month, I kept forgetting that I actually had to stop and eat sometime or even sleep. I never really realized how much Zero did for me. I was really worried about him. He had been out so long. I didn't want to admit it, but I was starting to think that he might never wake up. The others had thought it, I could see it on their faces. I had, however, refused to believe that that could be a possibility. But maybe I was over thinking Zero's abilities, no matter how much he grew, he was and would always be an ex-human. He wasn't as strong as a normal vampire, yet stronger in some ways. He was a real puzzle.

"What do you think sir?" a voice asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

I looked at the man. I had been spacing out a lot these past few days. The bond between Zero and I had been spiking and dropping for almost a month, to say the least it was really distracting.

"Well I don't know what would you do?" I redirected the question.

"Well..." And he was off. I sighed and actually tried to listen this time. That was before my phone went off, I never allowed any phone calls in the meeting room. I had been leaving mine on just in case Seiren needed my help. I looked at the number, and lo and behold it was her. I rose out of my seat as I flipped the phone open.

I turned to leave, picking my stuff up with my mind as I turned to walk out of the room. It was really bad manners but I could get away with it. Before I walked out I turned back to them.

"I am sorry I am out of time for today, I leave the decisions in your hands, give them to my secretary by the end of work tomorrow and I will look them over." I said walking out to a few well mannered "Yes Kuran-sama's."

"Yes Seiren, what is wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just have a few things I need you to look over, I have them in your office." The voice was not Seiren's it was Takuma's. Now I was really interested.

I moved at vampire speed to my office. But as I opened the door, I stopped in the door way. I knew that shock of silver hair. As my eyes traveled lower, they confirmed what I already knew. Zero was awake.

"Hi Kaname, miss me?" he asked.

**-Zero's POV-**

I sat there in the car as the driver took us to where Kaname was. I was a little tired and weak, but after being out for about a month it was to be expected. My only saving grace, the reason that I was up right now was Kaname's blood that ran through my veins right now. It had kept my healing rate up, so I wasn't too bad off. It seemed the closer we got to where Kaname worked the more my blood seemed to respond. It felt like I was going home. When the car stopped I jumped out of the car, followed by Takuma, Seiren and Aido. They were a little more reserved. I got into the building okay but they needed to help me get into the elevator. Then they led me into Kaname's office. I maneuvered around the room, to sit in his chair. I was sure that he would notice me there and I could also sit down.

The room was stuffy and devoid of feeling. Not that the three weren't arguing about who would call and explain what had happened. But there was just a sense of an absence in the whole overall feel of the room. It was quite sad, this room used to feel more happy, I guess I would have to work at it again. I could hear it as Takuma took the phone from Seiren, then after a few minutes he seemed to start talking.

I sat in the chair for about another five seconds before the door was opened and Kaname's aura flooded the room. I hadn't even sensed him coming. He was just there.

"Hi Kaname," I said, "Miss me?"

In a rush of air the door closed and I could feel his arms around me. I could sense the others leave. The feel of his clothing was more rough than usual, which meant only one thing.

"How long has it been since you have been home, how long have you been awake?"

"A while." Kaname quietly murmured, his face buried in my hair.

I frowned at the answer, I knew that he knew perfectly when he last slept, he just didn't want to tell me.  _"This was Kaname, this was my love."_  I thought. I slowly pulled him towards the door that led to his private sleeping chamber. I fumbled for the doorknob for a second before Kaname opened it. Walking straight back I headed towards where the bed had used to be. But as Kaname turned me, I placed my hands out and felt the bed. I slowly sat down trying to turn a little from him. A hand turned my face back towards where I could sense him standing.

"Well then we can talk more, after we have a nap okay?" I said.

"Trust me I am not tired right now."

"Well I am and I hear that I have been sleeping alone for about a month, so how about you give me some company?" I said with a smile. It was true I was tired and I knew that he needed the sleep. The others would keep everyone away, not that anyone would interrupt Kaname if he was resting. So I lay down on the bed and Kaname lay down next to me. I had missed this. Granted I didn't know the difference but my body did. So we lay there and before I even had a chance to think about sleep, Kaname was sound asleep. I had to smile, I had woken up at the right time. Right when Kaname really needed me, I would always be there when he needed me. Even if I didn't know he needed me it seemed that I would be there, one way or another.


	11. Adrian

**-Zero's POV-**

As I woke up, I opened my eyes. A completely useless thing to do, seeing as I couldn't see. Kaname's arms were wrapped soundly around me. His light breath on the back of my neck. As I lay there on the bed I thoughts wander. It had been about one and a half months since the accident. Which meant it was almost my birthday. God how I hated that day. My birthday held nothing for me, just another reminder of all I had lost. With no family and growing up with the Crosses it never really meant the same thing. Then I grew to just hate it, each year meant another year that I lived where they had died and probably another year closer to my descent into madness. I wasn't as optimistic about my future as Kaname was.

He was powerful but even he couldn't do everything. There were limits to his power and I knew someday he would need to find another or enslave me. Each thought was worse than the last. I could feel the dulled rays of the sun on my skin, protected by the window and the light curtains. It was nice to feel the warmth of the sun still. As the sun set I could feel Kaname start to stir. His arms tightened around me. Pulling me closer to him. A few seconds later I was being rolled over, a smile playing on my lips. I could feel his knees on either side of me, his face buried in the crook of my neck. Nipping and sucking on it. If I let him keep this up, I would not be getting out of bed until tomorrow night. And that was a lot of time. Especially when you don't have the endurance of a pureblood. His hands traveled lower, to the hem of my shirt, then I remembered something. This wasn't the villa, this was his work. My hands quickly shot to his, effectively stopping him.

"Zero what is wrong?" he asked.

"Not here, this is your work place, Kaname." I said as he lowered his head back down to my neck.

"So, they won't say anything."

"Please!" I whimpered. It wasn't that I was ashamed or anything. It was what they would think that bothered me. Because they would be so wrong and I didn't think that Kaname knew what he was talking about right now. I could feel him freeze at my tone. Before he pulled away.

"Okay Zero, will it be better if we were at home?" he asked.

"Yes." I agreed.

"Okay, then it is time to head home." he said and I could feel him move off of the bed.

His hand came back and helped me off of the bed. As he walked out of the door I tried to follow where his aura was. I had to go slowly and with my hands out in front of me. I found the doorway without running into it. So I walked into the main room. I could hear Kaname talking on the phone, talking about taking the rest of the day off. He seemed a little more agitated than normal, so I had to assume that something was not going his way. This was his  _'I'm in charge and I'll do what I want'_ voice. I could remember when he used to use that tone on me. It was before we were bonded. Back when I still thought of him as an arrogant pureblood. Thinking of back then I almost couldn't resist the urge to smile but I didn't want him to ask why I was smiling.

Carefully I found a seat by his desk and sat down. This was going to take a while. He was still arguing with the person on the other end of the line, so this had to be something important. Well this is what you get for going after a pureblood, they are always busy with something.

"Kaname, it will be alright I'll wait, go take care of what you have to." I could almost feel his gaze.

"Zero."

"I'll be fine, I'll call Takuma or Aido to come and help me. They can get me home and then you can come and find me when the meeting or whatever is done. It sounds important, so don't worry I won't break." I said with a smile.

He started talking to the other person and made it sound like it was his idea that he was going to stay and do whatever instead of the other persons. I also knew that he couldn't say I told him to, it was all about perception. As he left he gave me a hug and a kiss, then handed a phone to me.

"Takuma is already on the other end of the line." he said before he was gone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Takuma, could you come and collect me from Kaname's office and take me back to the villa?"

"Of course Zero but why isn't Kaname going to take you?" he asked genuinely confused.

"Well, because he had a meeting or something scheduled and I told him to go to it and I would rather wait at home where I have people to talk to than here, where I never know what will happen." I said.

"I'll be right there." he said and I could hear the line go dead.

I waited for about three minutes before there was a knock at the door.

"Wow Takuma that was fast." I called out.

"Kuran-sama?" a voice asked. I didn't recognize the voice.

I turned to the door, "No I'm sorry you missed him by a few minutes."

"Any you are?" he asked, his voice starting to drip with disdain.

"I am me and you don't need to know any more than that." I retorted matching his tone.

"Why you little ingrate!" he said.

I stood my ground, Takuma couldn't be to far away.

"Scared little one, you should be. I don't like being talked to like that from one of your position, you filthy little ex. Now why are you in this office?" he asked.

"I am here by invitation and I happen to know you are not." I said as defiant as ever. It was really going to get me killed one day.

"I am here with the party that he invited, he was late showing up, so they sent me to check on him."

"Great, I'm happy for you, you still have missed him, he is probably already there. The only thing you have done is to waste both of our time." I said. turning from him. I really didn't like this guy. He was way more annoying than he was worth.

"Keep it up, ex and you'll regret it."

"The only thing I'll regret is having to have meet you." I spat out.

It took about three seconds for him to have me pinned against a wall. I could feel how angry he was and it only made me smile. He was an idiot, I could feel Takuma getting closer, as well as Kaname. It was bad enough for him having me pinned, but if he did anything else he was screwed.

"Nothing to say little one!" he sneered.

"Go ahead and bite me." I said smugly, "It will be the last thing you ever do."

"I doubt it, I could kill you and never be blamed for it."

"I might blame you, then kill you," A voice called from the door.

"Hey Takuma, how are you?" I asked calmly.

"Not too bad, no wonder you wanted to go home."

"Well can you blame me?" I asked ignoring the man holding me against the wall.

"You might want to let him go, Kuran-sama will be here in about..." Takuma started.

"I'm already here," Kaname said. "Let Zero go..." he said, but when he didn't I could feel the man being ripped away from me.

"It isn't a good idea not to listen, I could kill you and no-one would blame me." Kaname said, his aura swirling dangerously.

"Good Kuran, what do you have, bat hearing, how did you hear him say that from how far away you were?"

"Easy, Takuma had called me and I could hear him over the phone line. Then I just came up here to settle things." he said.

I moved away from the wall, as Kaname's aura calmed down.

"I am going to talk to your superiors about this and also let them know about you attacking a guest of mine."

"Kuran-sama, he is just an ex, he cannot mean anything to this world."

"Do you really think that matters to me, he was my guest and you attacked him."

"Kaname, he isn't worth it and he didn't bite me or anything. Well since Takuma is here, I'll head back home, I guess I'll see you later." I said, walking out of the room, following Takuma's aura. I wanted away from that office, just in case Kaname tried anything. I really didn't want to hear it.

**-Kaname's POV-**

I was ready to punch this little bastard right in the mouth. If he didn't shut up soon I would kill him, just because he was pissing me off. He had gone from disrespecting Zero to praising me for my generosity to take time to see some in such a low position. So by proxy he was disrespecting me.

"Shut up." I said. I never stopped walking but as we passed by a few of the lobby windows on the ground floor they shattered causing him to stop and look at them. "Keep up." I scolded.

"Sorry Kuran-sama." he said catching back up.

"I never said to talk, I am still angry about how you treated my guest, no matter his social standing. I will not allow that kind of behavior. Especially when you are a guest in my building. I really would have thrown you out of the window, if it wouldn't have cause so many questions and upset my guest."

He walked silently next to me. I could tell that he was a pureblood like me, even though he was masking most of his aura. So Zero and Takuma probably thought that this kid was a lowborn noble. He was young, most likely only thirty years old. So young for a vampire. Zero was probably the first ex-human that he had met that wasn't near a master. He was quivering, I terrified him. I was also probably the first pureblood to have directly talked to him.

"I am sorry Kuran-sama, it will not happen again."

"I think you should apologize if you see him again."

"Yes, Kuran-sama." he said, but I could see him wince. It wasn't his idea of a good time.

"You might like him, once you get to know him. He is a great fighter, he has been training for most of his life." I said, trying to erase some of the sting.

"Does he teach you?"

"No, but we do spar, sometimes but that might all be over soon."

"What do you mean?" he asked and I could tell there was a hint of worry.

"Well he got into an accident and he has yet to recover his eyesight. He cannot truly fight if he cannot see. Not that he would let you say that to his face. He was raised as a hunter."

"Really, that's cool." I had this kids attention.

"Adrian-sama, what are you doing?" a person came out from the meeting room. "Oh hello Kuran-sama."

"Hello, we were talking. It isn't everyday that I get to meet a young pureblood like myself."

"No problem, we were early so we were just waiting for you to get here."

"I know. So where are you all staying?" I asked.

"At a hotel about three miles of here."

"Would it be alright then if Adrian stayed at my villa for the night, I can show him around after the meeting. Would you like that Adrian?"

"Yes, I would, Kuran-sama." he said smiling.

"I guess it is alright." the man replied.

"Fine, shall we get down to business?" I asked heading into the meeting room.


	12. Water

**-Kaname's POV-**

I sat through the meeting. It was abnormally dull. The only reason that I was here was because I wanted to figure out more about this Adrian. He was young, yet he seemed to have a bit of power because he was hiding himself so well. After the meeting I stood up and prepared to leave. I waited for Adrian and then we left.

As we entered the car I called Takuma. I let him know about when I would be home. It wouldn't be too long, because the driver was over the speed limit, it was late and the roads were fairly empty. Then I looked over at Adrian he seemed to relax a little once we were away from the others. It was weird watching him because they seemed to know, but didn't act on it. I wanted to know what had happened to this little child.

**-Zero's POV-**

I sat next to Takuma as he drove us home towards the villa. It was a long ride and I would have much rather had Kaname with me but he was needed with his people. However it was more than worth it, I only hoped that I would never meet that annoying noble again, but as I thought about it I had a sinking feeling that I would. It was almost like a bad premonition. One I hoped would never come true, but knowing Kaname, you never knew what was going to happen. Then you also have the face that Kaname seemed to think that he was interesting. I was more than a little upset.

After a while the car came to a stop and the door was opened a few seconds later. I could smell it in the air, we were home. There was definitely something in this air. I may not know what it was but I could tell it was something. It was just like having someone standing there waiting for you, just so that they could welcome you home. I slowly got out of the car to try and avoid tripping, I really didn't need to do that again. I was getting so tired of falling all over the place and it always happened while Kaname was around. I never seemed to fall when he wasn't around and it really irked me but I couldn't say that landing in his arms was annoying, it was the only good part.

I followed Takuma's aura into the house and to the living room. I moved to the couch, "He shouldn't be too much longer."

I could hear it when Takuma's phone went off. It seemed to be set higher than most other vampires set theirs on. He said a few things, but I couldn't hear the other person. By the way that he talked though, I had to assume it was Kaname or some other high ranking person, but I would bet on Kaname.

"That was Kaname." he said.

I had to smile at that, "I figured." I said.

"He said that he is going to bring home a vampire so that he can keep an eye on him."

"Who?" I asked.

"He said that it was some pureblood named Adrian." he answered. I could feel it as he moved around the living room. All of his pacing was making me nervous.

"Could you stand still? If you keep moving like that I am going to get motion sickness." I moaned and his aura stopped moving.

"Sorry." he said a little sheepishly.

"It's okay, I don't mind. It is just a little much right now." I said, "About how long did he say?" I asked, just before I heard the door open.

"Takuma, Zero..." Kaname called. I went to get up before I heard something.

"Wow Kuran-sama... you have a nice house!" a voice I knew said.

"Thank you, Adrian, you can call me Kaname, we are after all both pure bloods." he said, as fear grew in me.

"Okay, I like your house Kaname." the voice said.

"Thanks, Zero are you here?" Kaname called.

"I'm in the living room." I called back, standing up.

I could feel it as two auras came towards me. It was a rather interesting feeling. Like two pure bloods were coming towards me. As they entered the room, I could instantly tell which was Kaname and so I turned to him.

"Welcome home." I said, with a forced smile.

"Thanks, how are you feeling today Zero?" he asked.

"Not to bad, still blind," I said a little annoyed.

"Well we will just have to hope that it doesn't last much longer."

"True." I replied, nerved by Kaname's stiffness in conversation. There was an air of formality behind it, unlike his usual self.

"You're both different." A voice said, I had to assume it was Adrian. He still sounded the same and it irked me that he was in my house.

"What do you mean?" Kaname asked.

"The water says that you two are lying."

"Water?" I asked.

"Yes, water is in everything and if you can hear it, it will help you to see the truth in life."

"Okay, and your point?" I asked, bluntly.

"Zero, Adrian is our guest, please be nice." Kaname interrupted.

"I can control water, it is simple, like Kaname and his telekinesis, or Takuma and his energy. But water is everywhere and in everything, so by listening I can tell if someone is lying. Or I can see how people interact. But it says you are both acting wrong, lying...so what are you lying about?" he said.

"Nothing Adrian."

"Do you think that I am a child?"

"No."

"You should stop lying, I don't like being lied to especially when you know I can tell when you are lying." he was agitated, I could tell by his aura.

"We aren't lying, but we don't understand what you are talking about." I said.

"It is simple really, you both mean more to the other than what you are trying to pull off..." he said then put a finger to his lips, "Don't worry I wont tell." he finished with a smile.

I just sat back down on the couch, looking away from him. It was a little scary, if he could really tell that we were together just because of how we seemed to ignore and act differently.

**-Adrian's POV-**

I watched as the ex-human, named Zero sat down. He seemed completely put out and worried. I felt bad, I should have just kept my mouth shut. I still could never figure out when I should and shouldn't leave me mouth shut. But I listened to the water and did what I felt like. I was free and running like the water. I was fun, loving and free. I wasn't really anybody on the scale of things. It was sad, but the counsel didn't care what I did as long as I stayed away from them. They had tried to kidnap me when I was younger, but they hadn't realized that water wanted to protect me. They drove by a pond. The car and vampires had been destroyed, then I was taken into the water and it protected me until I woke up. My parents had been killed and so I was left on my own. I did what I wanted and because I was a pureblood I could get away with it. I never made a mess, the water told me not to.

Kaname seemed like he was at a loss. So I looked towards the other person, I think that Kaname called him Takuma.

"Takuma could you show me to a back door?" I asked.

"Um...Kuran-sama...is that okay?" he asked.

"I'll show him." the ex-human said.

I watched as he stood up and started towards a door. I followed after him. It was a fairly quiet trip, he didn't say anything. I did notice that he was trailing his hand along a wall as he led me through the house. Once he passed through another door, I could smell the air. It was nice and free. I looked to the sky, to see that it was cloudy. As I walked out I could feel the water in the air. It was comfortable, being back in my element. Houses are always more dry it seems than outside. I could understand why though, even most vampires didn't like feeling as though they were submerged in water. Unless of course they were swimming.

I watched as the ex-human sat down. He seemed sad, water seemed to say talk to him. It was interesting, water seemed to think this was a good person.

"I don't hate you, I don't even really look down on you." I said taking a seat next to him.

"What?" he asked.

"Water says you are upset, it says you feel bad about something."

"I wonder how you do that?" he said.

"It is simple really, watch I said moving in front of him."

"Normally I would but I am blind." replied deadpanned.

"Okay, then give me your hands." I said, taking his hands.

I focused on the water in the air drawing it into a sphere in front of us.

"Feel the flow between our hands, feel how it flows to the water that is still in the air.

**-Zero's POV-**

I could feel the water and then when he mentioned it, I could feel tendrils running away from the main ball and into the outer area. I could follow the tendrils into the air and around the area. I could also hear the water, it seemed to talk to me. To tell me how the surrounding area felt, but it was just a soft rush. I could hear the water running like it was a babbling brook. It was intensely peaceful.

**-Adrian's POV-**

I watched as his eyes drifted out of focus as he felt the water. I was amazed to say the least, because when I did this most people couldn't feel it. They could not get the complexities of water. Water was the most free of the elements, so it was the hardest to hear. If for no other reason that it didn't like to have to talk, but for me it didn't mind. I was a part of water, we were one. Yet here this ex-human was listening to the water and following its tendrils out. I could tell he didn't understand but that would come with time. If I stayed that long, but we probably wouldn't do this again. I could sense Kaname watching us and water let me know he was a little upset.

**-Kaname's POV-**

I watched from my window as Zero was talking with Adrian. It was weird, to see him holding up part of a water ball. There were long tendrils running off of it. It was almost like looking into a spiders web. The tendrils were surrounding both of them. It was almost like when Zero had yet to control his powers and I woke up surrounded by a mess of vines and roses. It was nice that they were playing nice, but something about this new pureblood didn't seem right. He was trying to hide that he was a pureblood and then he seemed to have no care of the social ladder of vampire culture. He almost seemed to resent it, but you would only notice if you were to look into his eyes. It was nice though, Zero was never this comfortable with my friends. Not that he seemed comfortable, but he did seem a little easier than when he was around other vampires.

It annoyed me that it was this vampire, but I was glad that he was comfortable with someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what does everyone think of Adrian so far?


	13. Deadly Shadows

**-Kaname's POV-**

I moved away from the window. It would not do to have Zero find out that I was watching him. He never seemed to like it when I would watch him. It annoyed me, yet I knew that he loved me. The water started to retract when I had started to walk away. As I opened the door I saw that Seiren was on the other side.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Kuran-sama, someone is here for Adrian, they said it was imperative that we handed him back." she said quietly.

"Why?"

"I don't know, they would not tell me." she replied.

"Well they will tell me." I said moving past her and towards the living room.

Once I had walked into the room I saw there were two people in the room. They were dressed in nice black suits and had matching hair. From their looks I took them to be twins.

"Why do you want to take Adrian out of my house? Who do you think that you are to think that you can just demand something from me?" I asked, my voice low, almost dangerously low.

"Kuran-sama, you do not understand, this is for everyone's safety." one of the twins said.

"Explain." I demanded.

"Adrian is dangerous, while yes he does have a huge amount of power, we need to control him because his powers are unstable. They randomly strike out and he cannot stop it. He took out a whole guard of assassins that the counsel had sent to take him in. He is not stable, you need to understand, but we do not really have the power to take him in, so we have some hunter drugs to put in some tea for him."

"I'm sorry, but I will not let you do that." I said.

"Please he is a danger, you need to be understanding." the other one chipped in.

"Are you trying to say that I am stupid and cannot tell that he is powerful or that I do not know the dangers?" I asked my voice dropped and so did the temperature in the room.

**-Zero's POV-**

It frightened me, it felt like I was drowning in emptiness, alone, again. It was similar to the trauma I felt when I first found out I was blind. When the water began to recede I could feel the warmth creep back into me as my senses awoken again. For the briefest moment I felt a small glimmer of hope that maybe, just maybe my sight would return but alas it was not so. My hope was quashed the the feeling of anger. I was sensing an anger. I wanted to say though it wasn't what I was feeling it was the last reminisce of water. Then I sensed that even Kaname was a little angry.

"Do you sense something wrong?" I asked.

"I sense a few things, but yes something it definitely wrong, you Kaname seems upset." Adrian said. "They must be here."

"Who?"

"The people who want to lock me up, they say that I am a danger, that I cannot control the power that I have." he said.

"That's ridiculous you are controlling them right now."

"Yes, but not in the way that they want me to use them, so I must be using them wrong, see how they will phrase it." he said.

"I doubt that Kaname will let them get away with it though, he is a good person, once you get past that persona that he had." I said.

"I believe you, you are not lying." he said, and I couldn't help but feel that he was smiling.

"You are different from the other pure bloods that I have meet," I said quietly. "but not when we first met."

"I am sorry, really I am not like that, but I was on edge because I didn't know what to expect. I didn't really expect him to be this approachable, it was new to me. I..."

"Adrian?" a voice I didn't know called to us.

**-Adrian's POV-**

I watched as one of the counsels hunters came towards me.  _'I remembered this one.'_  I thought clasping my arm. He had been the first person to get through waters grip and actually hit me. It had been a surprise and I could still feel our wish to rip him apart for the damage, granted it had healed by now, but that was not the point.

"Get away from him, he isn't a good person!" he yelled towards Zero, but instead of running, Zero moved between us.

"Sir, I haven't seen him do anything remotely mean since he got here." Zero said. Then I saw Kaname step out of the house, take in the situation and move next to Zero.

"I am sorry but I did tell you to leave, now leave or we will force you to leave."

"Don't think that he will be easy, he is still the only person who is able to get through my water shield."

"Oh I know he has power but that doesn't mean anything." Kaname said glaring at the person.

I watched as the man raised his hand, it was the beginning and the end of the attack. A shadow blurred and tackled the man, before it faded into the ground. I smiled I knew that person.

"You little bastard, why don't you leave the shadows and attack me like a real man!" he screamed.

"Damian, you're here, how did you find me?" I called out and he materialized out of a set of shadows near me.

"Well if you follow water and shadow, eventually you will find someone..." he said walking over to me. "but it would have been easier if you would just remember to tell me so I could come with you. It would save me so much time."

"Well I had wanted to move in with..." I started but water whipped up around me and shielded me from the earth spike that was thrown at me.

Damian blurred into a shadow and went to attack the man but the man fell to the ground clutching his head. Damian reformed behind the man and snapped his neck. Before he ran back to me.

"You are getting sloppy Adrian." he said wrapping his hands around me. I let him draw me into the hug, it was nice that he had found me again. I had missed him.

"And you still are to strict to fighting. I hate fighting."

"Your element hates fighting."

"And yours loves it." I said with a smile.

"You better believe it."

**-Kaname's POV-**

I watched as Damian hugged Adrian. It was almost bittersweet.

"Why don't we all head inside and you two can explain what is going on." I said, wrapping my arm around Zero and heading inside.

"Okay." Damian agreed.

I led us all into the living room. Zero and I sat on one love seat while Damian and Adrian sat on the one facing us.

"So what is it with you two?" I asked.

"Well we are a little weird among the vampire community. We not only control our elements but our elements act to defend us, they work to protect us." Damian said.

"And we are both purebloods." Adrian commented.

"True, there is that... but mostly the element thing. We try to stay away from others of our kind. We don't bother others and we each have our businesses. So it isn't like money is a problem. They usually try to go after Adrian because he is actually the weaker of us. They don't try to get to me. They never find me, I doubt that they even really know about me. They only know about him because of his past but that is not my story to tell." Damian said.

**-Adrian's POV-**

I watched as all eyes turned to me. "Damian, I..." I started. His arms wrapped around me.

"It is okay." Damian said. He pulled me into his lap and held me tighter. He was the only person other than me who I had told everything to. Others had gotten jagged pieces of my past but nothing really concrete. Damian was also the only one that I trusted to protect me. He was the only one I wanted to know. And I could tell he knew.

"It was a hard life but we found each other and neither of us really like to talk about it. I had it really bad, but it was really nothing compared to what Damian had been force to go through."

"It's okay, we understand, each of us has had a hard time too, maybe not as hard as you but we understand, it is part of who we are." Kaname said. I noticed how quiet Zero was. I could see the the coldness and pain that came to Zero's eyes, it was frightening because it was like a window into our own pain. Maybe we could be safe here?


	14. Controlling

**-Kaname's POV-**

I watched as Adrian and Damian went to one of the spare rooms. They reminded me of when I was younger and the counsel had tried to hold and control me. Life was interesting I had to say that as I thought back on the couple. They were doing the best that they could with the situation they were given, two pure bloods with no actual family to protect them from the counsel. I walked into Zero's room to see him already asleep on his bed. The sun was beginning to stream through the window so I pulled the drapes shut and blocked it out. Sliding onto the bed I closed my eyes and thought about what I would have to do the next day. It was going to involve some travel on my part and I was going to have to leave Zero here and he was not going to like it.

When I woke up the next night I slipped out of bed. Opening up the door to the bathroom I got ready for a shower. As I stepped into the shower I heard the door open.

"Kaname?"

"Yes Zero?"

"May I join you?"

"Always." I said with a smile.

The curtain pulled back and Zero stepped in. It was nice that he seemed to have calmed down about his being blind. I wrapped my arms around to his front seeing as he was not facing me. I pulled our bodies together, our skin flushed and started nibbling on his shoulder. It had been so long, well okay maybe not, but for me it had been hell having Zero so close and yet so closed off to me. I could hear him as he moaned. I could tell that his body was longing for this contact. His body seemed to have missed this as much as I had. Running a hand down his chest to his hips. I could feel him shivering under my ministrations. He turned around and I placed both of my hands on his hips. His lips found my neck and I slid my hand around to his back and I moaned as he nibbled on my bite spot. I could feel his fangs as they started slightly tearing at the skin. It was an onslaught of emotions as we moved against each other.

I could feel it as he moved under my hands. He was straining as he moved against me. We broke apart as a loud thud echoed through the house.

**-Adrian's POV-**

As I opened my eyes I realized that someone was stroking my hair and that I was warm. It was a new feeling, I was so used to sleeping outside that I had gotten used to sleeping in the cold, then being cold when I woke up. I looked into Damian's eyes, they were full of love, something that I had done nothing to earn, yet he freely gave.

"Are you awake now?" he asked me.

"Yes, I am love." I said.

"Good." he said leaning down and kissing me.

"Damian we are not alone in a random forest, we are in someone's house." I chided.

"I doubt that they will mind and as far as I can tell this room is scent proof, not to sure about the soundproofing, but I could work on that." he said lowering his mouth back to my neck.

"Damian, please..." I started but it ended in a moan as he worked over my bite spot. My arms wrapped around him holding him next to me.

"See it isn't so bad, you need to stop being so shy." Damian cooed as he moved himself more on top of me.

I snapped out of the spell and tried to back up.

"Careful..." Damian's warning was just too late, as I crashed to the ground.

A few moments later, Damian had helped me back up.

"I still cannot believe that you feel off of the bed!"

_Knock...Knock...Knock_

Damian walked to the door and I sat down on the bed.

"Is everything alright?" a voice asked.

"Yes, Adrian just had little accident, we're alright though nothing to worry about." Damian said.

I looked down and tried not to meet Kaname's eyes. This was embarrassing enough and I really didn't need him to know that I had a tendency to be a klutz as well.

"Okay, as long as you are both okay, I will be out for most of the day. Please feel free to stay and have fun. I have to head into the office and make a call."

My element of water is especially sensitive to emotion and it allowed me to sense that not all was right with Kaname. Given that he is a pureblood it dampened my ability to understand the exact reasoning behind Kaname's unease.

"Okay, we will."

With a nod, Kaname turned and left.

**-Kaname's POV-**

I walked into the counsels chamber.

"Kuran-sama, how are you? What brings you to our humble counsel today?" one of the men asked.

"I wanted to let you know that both Adrian and Damian are under my protection, if you try to attack or abduct them then I will have no choice but to challenge you and we all know that I would win. Adrian is not a danger to anyone, understand." I said.

They were visibly shaken, not that I was too surprised, I could be intimidating when I wanted to be.

"Yes we understand." the head of the counsel said.

"Good." I replied, turning and walked out of the room.

I went back to my office to finish up the arrangements that would have to be made to finalize everything. Once everything was done, it was almost sunrise so I decided to head home, after telling my secretary that I would not be in tomorrow.

**-Zero's POV-**

I stood up from the couch as I heard the door open. It was too early for Kaname to be home. Adrian and Damian also stood up. I could feel Kaname's aura as he entered the living room. With a questioning smile I walked around the couch and towards where I sensed Kaname.

"Hello Kaname, you're home early, is everything alright?" I asked giving him a hug.

"Yes Zero, but I went to work to set up a few things."

I could hear a rustle of an envelope and Kaname took my hand and led me back to the couch. He sat down and pulled me with him.

"I talked with the counsel, they have grudgingly agreed to leave you both alone, not that I really gave them much of a choice."

"What?"

"Well I convinced them that it would not be worth it to pursue you any further. I told them that you were both under my protection. I have also set up a house in town that you can use. It will be yours once you sign these papers. It will keep you close so I will be able to make sure that they don't accidentally forget. Naturally you will be allowed to travel, but just think of this as a place that you can call home. It will be safe and you guys will be safe in my territory. Even the counsel is not that stupid." he said.

I was in shock, Kaname was helping someone, then I mentally slapped myself, Kaname helped people in his own way. This was just more straight forward that most of the ones that he gave.

"Thank you..."Damian said.

"Yes, thank you, but I must ask, why?"

"You both remind me of us a long time ago, but the difference is we had friends, something that you both don't seem to have many of, so I wanted to offer the chance."

"Wow." I breathed. I could feel all eyes on me and I flushed, "I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yeah you did." Kaname replied softly.

"I'm sorry, I'm not used to you helping other vampires or at least not working this hard to do it."

"True, but this is a special case."

"Why?"

"Because Adrian seems to be a friend and my friends are not really your friends, granted they deal, but there is so much in the past. This is a new friend so it is easier." he said.

"Okay." I said with a smile, finding his hand with my own.


	15. Concern

**-Adrian's POV-**

I looked around the room, it was nice but I could feel something. It was there on the edge of my senses, just far enough to where I couldn't place it. Something big was happening...I think...or it could be something good...God I hated my limitations and when water wouldn't make any sense.

"Hey are you okay?" Damian asked holding me from behind.

"Yeah, water is trying to tell me something but I cannot place it."

"I'm sorry, you should come to bed. We need sleep, Kaname and Zero are going to show us to our new house tomorrow and you want to be awake for that don't you?"

"Yeah, I know but water has never been this hard to read before!"

"You haven't ever been this separate from water before either." Damian replied reassuringly.

"True."

"Come to bed love, we can find a nice pond for you to reconnect to water with in the dusk but now I want to sleep." he said beckoning me to bed.

Sighing I gave in and walked over to the bed. I laid my head on his chest and listened to the beating of his heart. It was so calming...I just...needed...a little...sleep...then I...could... think...be.. bett.. better...

I woke up the next afternoon quite early. It was only seven in the evening. I looked around only to find the room was empty. That worried me, Damian never left while I was asleep, just in case I woke up. He knew that I worried. It was irrational, especially with where we were, but I was a worrier. I rolled over and let out a silent scream.

"God Dammit Damian, what are you doing!" I whispered recovering from the shock.

"I was watching you sleep." he replied calmly.

"Well watch louder or something and if you were watching me why didn't I see you at first?"

"I was talking with the shadows, they do that sometimes."

"Well could you like not just reappear when I turn over!" I asked crossly.

He stood up and crawled back into bed,

"I'm sorry." he said curling up to me. "I didn't mean to scare you, I was just concerned about you, you seemed so out of it last night."

"I was just worried about a few things, like why water was the way it was? Why Kaname and Zero were helping us? I know we can trust them but it is hard and I don't understand. I just don't want anything bad to happen anymore and I feel like something is going to happen, I don't know what it is..."

"Shhhh, it is okay love, I will always be here to protect you and I'm sure that if you need anything and I am not here, that Kaname or Zero will help you." Damian said.

"Yeah, but..."

"No, no buts, at least not tonight, let's try to get a few more hours of sleep." Damian said pulling me closer to him.

"Okay, I love you." I said.

"I love you too, now get some sleep." he murmured into my ear.

"I will."

**-Zero's POV-**

"That was nice of you." I said sitting on the bed.

"What?"

"Setting this up for them."

"Well I couldn't not do something, they reminded me of us when we first started going together."

"Yeah, I noticed that too, so I guess it is true but was it really...yeah okay we had a rocky beginning, though we also hated each other to start with."

"I didn't say they were a carbon copy of us, I just said they reminded me of us."

"I know that!" I said getting defensive.

"Zero." he said moving over to me. I could feel his arms wrap around me. "Please, I wasn't trying to start anything. If I upset you, I'm sorry."

"It is okay, I over-reacted, I have been doing that a lot lately." I sighed.

"Well you have a reason." he said his fingers barely making contact as the brushed over my cheek, followed by a soft kiss.

"I know..." I murmured.

**-Kaname's POV-**

I watched as Zero pulled into himself a little.

_'Crap! Wrong thing to say apparently.'_ I thought looking at him. I pulled Zero into a hug, next time I would protect him. I would die before I allowed something like this to happen again. He had just been getting better around people and now he had to deal with this. Fate was cruel to this man and I wasn't going to let it be anymore if I could help it.

I sat down on the bed turning Zero so he was resting against me.

"How about we get some sleep?"

"Okay." he said.

I pulled us farther up the bed. It only took a few seconds after we were lying down for Zero to fall asleep. I closed my eyes and cuddled closer to Zero breathing in his scent as I fell asleep.

It seemed like I had just closed my eyes and now I was awake, I noticed that something was wrong, the bed was cold.

"Zero?" I called and got no answer.

I crawled out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. Opening the door I found no-one. I walked out of Zero's room and down the hallway. I looked in five more rooms and still couldn't find Zero. I knew he hadn't been taken from the room because I would have sensed someone coming into the room. A thought struck me and I made my way to the kitchen. At first glance there was no-one, but after a second I realized that a fridge door was open.

"Zero?" I called.

A hand waved from behind the door. After a few more seconds Zero walked out from behind the door and closed it. He had two apples in his hands. One had a bite mark in one and the other remained unblemished.

"Yes Kaname?" he asked slowly making his way to the table.

"Nothing, I woke up and couldn't find you."

"Oh..." he said munching on the apple. He seemed to think for a second before he tossed the other one at me. I caught it and just kind of looked at him.

"A normal person would eat it." he said.

"How do you know I'm not?" I countered.

"Because when you eat an apple it makes a crunching sound." he said taking a large bite to prove his point. "That and I have learned to feel it when you are staring at me." he said with a smile.

I shrugged and bit into the apple. In reality I preferred peeled oranges, but this was okay for now. I was beginning to wonder if Zero would ever get his sight back. It had been two months since the accident, I tried hard so that he wouldn't catch onto the feeling, but it was difficult. The whole situation was difficult. Zero always seemed to be balancing precariously on the edge of serious depression. I was beginning to feel like I was loosing my grip on him, that if I loosened my grip just a bit that he would slip away from me as he folding in on himself. And it frightened me to the core. I didn't want him to feel worse than he already did, so as always I pushed this fleeting thought to the back of my mind as I took another bitter bite of the apple, its glossy outer image concealing a putrid inner core.


	16. Safe

**Zero's POV**

My eyes opened but I was greeted by the blackness that had become my life. While it seemed to anyone that I had my vision because of my vampire abilities, which allowed me to sense when something was near and get the approximate shape of the object as well as tell where someone was. It was like I could see but without the true sense of sight.

Kaname didn't really understand, but he was trying and that meant a lot to me. I could tell that Kaname was still sleeping, otherwise he would be dressed and ready to move. This worried me a little because he always got up when he had something to do and I knew that he would have to go to work tonight, he was trying to stay home to look after me, but it wouldn't be long before people started to really notice his absence. I shifted out of the bed and walked to the door.

The stairs were a little harder to negotiate than anywhere else in the house. When I got to the bottom I walked to the living room. I could sense Siren around, but if Kaname was near you could always sense her.

"Siren," I called. It didn't take long before she was next to me.

"Yes Zero?" She asked.

"Could you call Aido or one of Kaname's friends and ask if they would be willing to come over tonight. Yes, I can, but why?" She asked.

"Kaname needs to go to work and I know he will not want to leave me alone so this is something that I can do to try and make him feel better about leaving."

"Yes I can," she said before she left.

"He means a lot to you," Adrian said from behind me

"Holy..." I screamed, "God, Why couldn't I sense you?"

"I don't know, were you distracted?"

"Yes,"

"Then it is only to be expected."

"What did you mean by what you said before?"

"Simple, if you didn't care about him you wouldn't worry about what he did or how he felt about something. He also cares a lot about you."

"I know."

"It is good to have someone who cares about you, it helps you to not feel...lonely," he finished quietly.

"That is very true," I said.

"Zero, I'm sorry, but they are busy tonight." Siren said from the doorway.

"It's okay," I said, "Thanks for checking.

"I could stay with you tonight, it is the lest I can do to repay you for your guy's kindness. I could come back with you after Kaname shows Damian and I where we are staying," Adrian said kindly.

"Thanks... Crap,"

"What?"

"Kaname just woke up,"

"How can you tell?"

"I'm sure you know when Damian waked up."

"True, oh speaking of Damien he just woke up too."

"Does he worry when you are not right there too?"

"We purebloods always worry about the whereabouts of our mates. Especially when we went to sleep with our mates and we wake up alone."

"Oh yeah I forgot you were a pureblood too,"

"Yep," He said with a little chuckle.

"Zero," Kaname called.

"Adrian,"Damian called.

Adrian and I both turned so we were facing our mates. I could tell that Kaname was a little shocked to find me with Adrian, it was probably the same thing for Damian. Yet maybe not he seemed to trust that Adrian would be able to take care of himself.

"Yes Kaname?" I asked.

"I was wondering where you were,"

"Really, can't you sense me a few rooms away?" I asked. I knew I could sense him perfectly and with his powers be greater than mine I figured that he could do the same.

"Well yes,"

"Cool, hey you have to go to work tonight and even though the others are busy Adrian said that he could stay here to help me so that you wouldn't have to worry," I said with a little smile.

"It's okay I don't mind staying here,"

"I know, but Kaname, you haven't been to work in a while and they will worry soon." I said.

"Don't worry, about what..."

"No, Kaname you do worry and you need some time to yourself." I said.

"Zero,"

"No, don't start with me, you need to go to work," I said firmly knowing if I wasn't firm then he would fight me forever.

"Okay, but first we have to show them where they will be living," Kaname said.

"Okay, sounds good." I said standing and walking back towards my room.

"Where are you going?" Kaname asked.

"I need to get dressed," I said heading up the stairs.

"Let me help you," Kaname said.

"I think that it will be faster if I do it myself." I said.

I walked into my room and found a change of clothing. After I found a suitable shirt and pair of pants. After I finished changing I walked back down to where the others were, but I tripped on the last step and crashed into Kaname's from. I knew it was Kaname because I knew it was his form because he started overreacting as soon as he had caught me. It took me a few second to calm him but it worked.

Kaname lead us to the car, it wasn't a long drive to our destination. It was a nice one story house I had only been here with Kaname a few times. I knew there was a hot tub in the enclosed deck behind the house. All the window were made with heavy drapes so that they would keep the sun out. I followed Kaname as he lead us though the house showing everything to Adrian and Damian. After he finished he led the way to the car. I figured that only Adrian would come but Damian came as well. Kaname dropped us off at the villa before he headed off to work.

It was a relatively boring night. I played a few rounds of chess with Adrian. I lost but I had assumed, that I would before we had even started. After that we turned on the TV and watched a few of the movies that had been saved. Once we finished them I showed them where the pool was. Adrian seemed really happy about the pool, but I wasn't to surprised because of his connection with water. I sat on the edge of the pool while Adrian and Damian played in the water at first they were a little hesitant with going in because they didn't have swimming suits. I reminded them that I was blind and they agreed that it was true. So they had stripped down and got into the pool.

Even though I wasn't really with them in the pool they kept me in the conversations, asked me to be the goal for their races and made sure that I was entertained. It was nice and not as forced as it was with Kaname's friends. Yes they put up with me, but it was more for Kaname that it was for me. Except maybe Aido because we had grown close and become friends.

"Zero?" Adrian asked swimming up next to me.

"Yes, Adrian," I asked.

"Are you okay, you seem really quiet," He asked.

"I'm fine, just thinking."

"That is always a dangerous hobby," Damian said swimming to my other side.

"True," I agreed.

"What were you thinking about?" Adrian asked.

"About Friends."

"Really dangerous hobby."

"Yeah, they are nice, but they are more Kaname's friends than mine.

"Do they respect you?" Damian asked.

"Yes," I said a little confused.

"Do they like you?" Adrian asked.

"The they seem like friends to us," They said together.

"That may be true, but sometimes there is a lot of gray area."

"Not really, do you trust them with your life, or do you believe they would hurt you?" Damian asked.

"I trust them not to hurt Kaname," I said.

"That wasn't the question." Adrian said.

"I want to but there is a lot in the past and it is hard, I do trust one of them though. He is really nice."

"We weren't talking about Kaname," they said.

"Neither was I, though yes I do trust him. I was talking about a friend we have in common, his name is Aido."

"Ah the one you were trying to get to come over this morning so that Kaname could go to work," Adrian said.

"Yes," I said nodding my head.

"It is always good to have friends," They said.

"Yes friends are a good thing to have." I agreed.

"They give you a safe place to be yourself." Damian said.

"Yes they are a safe place," Adrian agreed.

"Yes," I agreed as well.


	17. Third Month

\-----Zero's POV-----

I watched as Kaname and the others moved. I knew Kaname was upset it was the third month that I was blind. I knew that he was starting to think that I was never going to get my vision back. I was sharing his doubts about my vision, but I tried to keep him from noticing anything about it, because it would upset him and he would blame himself more than he already did.

I was sitting in the living room waiting for the sun to set. Cause that was when Kaname would be leaving. Not that I really wanted him to leave but there was little else that I could do right now. He had come to trust that I could be alone so I would be by myself for most of the night. It was more quiet that I was used to, but it was nice to be alone. To not be constantly reminded of my ailment.

"Zero,"

"Yes, Kaname I know." the sun was setting, it was almost time for Kaname to leave.

"I can stay," He said.

"That isn't necessary," I said, "I have been fine over the last little bit where you have left me alone." I finished smiling.

"I'm..."

"Don't Kaname." I said. "You need to work,"

"I know, but I hate leaving you here all alone."

"Please, I can take care of myself, Kaname." I said. This wasn't the first time we had this talk and it wouldn't be the last.

"I know..."  
"Kaname the sun has set, how about you tell them you will take tomorrow off and you can stay home tomorrow night?" I asked.

"Sounds good," He said. I could tell that he felt like he won because I relented, but I also knew that he needed this.

-Kaname's POV-

-the next night-

I looked around the lobby. It was the night that Zero was going to let me stay home. Granted I didn't want to be here right now, but there was an emergency and I had had to come in, but I was about to make my way home, assuming I wasn't stopped. Granted if someone tried I would probably end them on principle alone.

The car ride was short, but it felt long. When the car arrived home the sun was starting to rise. I walked in the front door and felt for Zero. I followed his aura and found him sleeping on his bed. I turned and walked into my study. It was a few hours later when something pulled me from my musings about Zero and his sight. After a second I heard it again.

"Kaname, where are you?" Zero called.

"I'm in here," I answered, watching as he walked in, his hands reaching out and touching the furniture as he passed by.

"Kaname, it's late what are you doing up?" he asked reaching me, his hand rested on my shoulder. Looking at him you would think all of his injuries were healed. However I knew his sight was still gone. That was the reason I was up, I was worried about his sight.

"I'm busy and I was using this time to get as much done as possible while you were sleeping." I said turning to him.

"Kaname, it's noon, you need to sleep. You know that you will be up before the sun sets anyway," he reminded me, tugging on my shirt.

"Ok, let me put my stuff away," I said.

"Ok," he replied said walking over to the couch, and sitting down, "Don't worry, my sight will come back soon," he said with a smile.

"Zero, why would you think I was worrying about that?" "Because you always worry about me and I could feel you sitting here worrying through our bond."

Sliding all of the papers back into the folder, I put them back into the filing cabinet. Standing up I walked over to Zero. "Come on, let's go to bed. Will that make you feel better?"

"Yes, you need sleep," he said walking away from me. "Don't worry about me so much Kaname, I can make my own choices ok?" he softly spoke, turning and walking up the stairs.

I remained quiet as he led me towards his room. We walked in and his vines were covering his canopy bed, the silver flowers lining the vines. Reaching out I felt one of the silky petals, looking like a wall of flowers. Crawling into bed next to him, I decided to ask, "Why are your vines around your bed like this?"

"Because you've said before you liked the feeling that seems to emanate from the vines." "Yeah, that's true."

"Well you need to have restful sleep, so just relax, ok. Maybe you'll feel better," He murmured laying down, next to me.

Closing his eyes he curled up next to me. His head resting on my chest. His breathing, evened out and his whole body relaxed. It was so precious to see him like this, so relaxed, and comfortable. Closing my eyes and wrapping one arm around him. I drifted off into sleep, with the only person I am ever truly safe with.

-Zero's POV-

Slowly consciousness returned to me and I curled more into the body next to me. Keeping my eyes closed I tried to go back to sleep. "Zero, I know that you are awake." Kaname said.

"I know but I don't want to get up." "Zero, open your eyes, I need to get ready for work.""Fine spoil sport," I said sitting up and opening my eyes. Looking at Kaname, I blinked and closed my eyes.

"Zero what's wrong?" he asked, sitting up and grabbing my shoulders. Slowly opening my eyes, I looked at Kaname. His dark eyes were filled with concern.

"Kaname, I can see you! I can see again!" I replied joyously as relief washed over me, pulling him into a hug.

-Kaname's POV-

I blinked in surprise as I was pulled into a hug. I had barely gotten to look into Zero's eyes before I was pulled to his chest. I could feel my heart swelling and I wrapped my arms around him and held him while we both cried in relief. I pulled him, closer and we both slid out of bed. Then I pushed Zero away from me so I could stare into his beautiful violet eyes.

Smiling I pulled him close and my lips closed over his, in a quick kiss.

"It's about time," I said releasing him and turning.

"Kaname, you jerk!" Zero said.

"Oh, you love me," I mocked, turning to look at him, "And you have a visitor, or can you not see him?" I asked pointing to Yagari.

"Master Yagari, good morning."

"Morning Zero, it's good you have your sight back."

"How did you know?"

"I have been standing here for a little bit and I heard you when you told Kaname." he said jerking his thumb towards me.

"What did I do?" I asked. "You didn't do anything Kuran." "I know." I said walking past him and out of the room. "Where are you going Kaname?""My room, I need to make some calls because there is going to be a party tomorrow." "A party?" Zero asked confused. "Yes, I also need to make a few calls for work." I said, and his face fell. "You're going to work today?" Zero mumbled, disheartened.

I didn't wait for a response before I headed for my room.

'Score one for been such an asshole. Now he thinks I'm an insensitive jerk because of how I acted, but this is something to celebrate. I just cannot convey me feelings. Guess I have something else to make up for.' I thought as I picked up my cell from my desk.

"Aido, I need you to call our friends and let them know that there will be a party at my villa tomorrow. "Of course Kaname-sama." he said. "Aido, you know who to invite and who not to invite, right?" "Yes, I know Kaname."

"Good, I'll see you all tomorrow." I said hanging up. Turning around I struggled for a way to apologize to Zero.

-Zero's POV-

"Well he doesn't seem happy about something." Yagari said. "What couldn't he be happy about?" I asked. "I don't know, I expect you back to training in three days, ok?" "Yes, Master Yagari." I replied and I watched him walk out of the room.

'What are you mad about Kaname? What did I do to make you become so distant? I thought you would be happy that I got my sight back, why aren't you? Did you like it better when I was blind? If so why would you want me to be blind? What is it that a I'm not seeing?' I thought as I walked out of my room. Heading to the kitchen, I could hear Kaname as I passed his room.

"Aido, you know who to invite and who not to invite, right?" he said.

I walked past his room, and down to the kitchen. One of the cooks handed me an apple and I sat at the table. 'Who isn't Aido supposed to invite? Better yet what is he supposed to invite the right people to?'

"Zero, where are you?" Kaname called.

Instead of heading towards him, I quickly left out by the back.. out the back door that lead to the grounds. Once on the grounds I bumped into Siren.

"Hello Zero." "Hey Siren, if you see Kaname you didn't see me, ok?" and I left her there.

I walked into the woods. I knew if Kaname asked she would tell him and I didn't really mind. It wasn't really fair of me to ask her not to, but it was worth a shot.

"Zero! Where are you? Siren said she saw you but she asked that I not ask which way you went. So where are you?" he called.

'Siren asked him not to make her tell where I had gone? I guess I was wrong about her.' I thought as I turned and Kaname was there.

"Oh shit! Don't do that!" I gasped covering my heart with a hand.

"Why did you run?" Kaname asked, his eyes questionably searching mine.

"Because I could."

"Why didn't you respond to my calls?"

"Because I wanted to think. With you around thinking is a little difficult because you always want to know what I'm thinking." I answered with a small smile.

"Is that a problem?" he asked with that innocent smile of his.

"Only when I want to think and not talk about what I'm thinking. However when I want to think without talking about it, having you around can be distracting." I said with a smile, letting him know exactly what I was talking about.

"You never complained before." Kaname noted to himself.

"Why would I?" I asked, "and I'm not really complaining now."

"Then what are you thinking about?"

"Fine, I give up," I said throwing my hands up into the air, "I was thinking about your reaction to my being able to see again. You didn't seem very happy!"

"But I am happy." Kaname replied softly.

"You have a funny way of showing it, who isn't Aido supposed to invite?" I pouted back, still hurt by Kaname's reaction.

"How much did you hear?" Kaname winced.

"About that much." I said and he seemed to relax.

"He asked a question and that was the required answer."

"What kind of question requires that answer?" I asked, slightly annoyed by Kaname's cryptic answers.

"Do you really want to talk about my work?"

"No, I just want to know why you ran as soon as master Yagari came into the room and you seemed so distant."

"I am sorry Zero, I didn't want to make you think that. I had something's that needed arranging. You knew that when I got up I would need to get back to work." he said grasping both of my hands.

"I know, I just felt like you were brushing me off." I trailed off.

"That's not something I will do again, not if I can help it." he said. He gave a quick tug and pulled me into a hug.

Resting my head on his shoulder we just stood there, enjoying each others company.

"Did you like it..." I started, but stopped myself, "Never mind it was a stupid question, I know the answer."

"Nothing you have to say is stupid, you know I will answer any question you ask me." he said tightening his arms, around me.

"I know, but I might already know the answer." I said, as he released me. "Really?"

"Yes, I think that while it was interesting, I think you might have kind of liked it while I was blind. It added a new depth to our relationship."

"Zero...it caused you so much pain, I never want to have to see you like that again." he said and I gave a small smile. 'I know, but you never said you didn't like it.' I thought sadly, hoping my eyes for once didn't convey my feelings.

"Zero, I have some work I have to do. Why don't we go back into the house?" he said rather than asked,... leading me back into the house.

-Kaname's POV-

The next night:

I watched as my guests walked into the villa. All of our friends were here. I had seen Takuma, Aido, Kain, Rima, Ruka, Seiren and Senri. They were all here but I still had no idea where Zero was. I had told him earlier that there was going to be a party tonight. Since then I had yet to feel him, reaching out with our bond, I didn't feel anything.

"Siren." I said, turning and walking out of the living room. She was by my side in an instant, "Have you seen Zero?" I asked.

"No Kaname-sama, I haven't seen him tonight. Would you like me to find him?" "No I'll find him, Siren, don't worry. Go back and enjoy yourself." I said with a small smile.

I walked up the stairs as she walked back into the living room. As I reached the top I turned towards Zero's room. I sensed him in there. Walking towards his room, I tried to listen for him moving around, however I didn't hear any movement from his room. Sticking my head around the door, I could see him lying down on his bed. I walked into his room. Crossing the room, I sat down on his bed. Running my hand through Zero's hair, I looked at him. He looked so peaceful, but I had to know why he didn't come down to his party.

"Zero?" I called softly. He stirred, but he didn't open his eyes.

"Zero, wake up." I said and he opened his eyes.

"What's the matter?" he asked, his voice low and sleepy.

"Why are you sleeping? I thought you were going to come down to the party?"

"They're your friends, Kaname, you know that I don't like parties." Zero answered groggily, stretching the sleep from his body.

"Zero, they're your friends too!" I answered, hurt by his insensitivity. "Really who's here that wants me at the party other than you?" he replied rather curtly. "I would like you to be there." A voice called from the doorway.

We both turned to see Aido standing at the door, "I'm sorry for interrupting, Kaname-sama. They were all wondering when you would get Zero to show his face at the party, especially as the party is for him."

"The party was for me?" Zero asked turning towards me.

"Yes, I had Aido set the party up, for you. To celebrate you getting your sight back." I said looking back to Zero.

Zero seemed to pause for a moment. Processing the change in situation. His face became a pinky hew, most likely from embarrassment.

"Fine I'll change. Both of you head back down to the party. I'll be down soon." He said, shoving me towards the door. Taking the hint, I left and Aido followed me out of the room, back down to the party.

-Zero's POV-

I watched as Kaname and Aido left.

'God Kaname! A party? Why? You know I hate parties...' I thought as I walked into my closet. I grabbed a black suit. After putting it on, I walked out of my closet. Walking out of my room, I closed my door and headed down the hallway. If anyone had seen me they might have thought that I was heading to my death. Descending the stairs I turned and entered the living room. Placing a smile on my face, as I saw Kaname. I knew he knew that I didn't like parties, but he did this for me. To celebrate my sight coming back, so how could I be mad at him.

While I may think that he was stubborn and arrogant, he always tried to do nice things for me. So how could I blame him. I walked into the party and to his side. They all watched me. They all knew that I had been blind for a little while. They could all see that I had my sight back.

Most of the party passed in a blur. Most of it was the guests telling me that they were glad that I could see again. I could also remember Kaname walking around and dancing with me. After a while I could see streaks of sunlight coming through the windows. Then the party goers started to leave. Finally we were all alone.

"Zero did you like your party?" Kaname asked, his arms wrapping around my waist.

"I don't do parties, but the thought behind the party. That I enjoyed." I said smiling.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Now," I said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the stairs, "Let me show you how I'll show my gratitude." I said, with a smile.

"Do you think I'll like it?" he asked with a smile. "Oh, I know you'll like it!" I said and he laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you guys liked it. I tried to write this, but please don't be angry. I have no idea what it's like to be blind, and so I really don't know how to write a blind character. I'm sorry. If you liked please review. Any suggestions for things that could happen will be taken into consideration. Thanks SS.
> 
> *Syndeo Is a vampire word, it translates into something akin to syndicate.


End file.
